Let's Play Truth or Dare!
by StarScout42
Summary: The Kenshin-gumi is bored so Kaoru suggest's they play Truth or Dare
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru: I'm bored  
  
Yahiko: Don't you talk, everyone is  
  
Kenshin: the laundry's done, the dojos clean, we just ate lunch, and the bath doesn't need to be prepared  
  
Kaoru: I know!  
  
Yahiko: What is it Busu?  
  
Kaoru: I told you not to call me that!  
  
Kaoru grabbed her bokken and hit Yahiko on the head  
  
Kaoru: Now as I was saying, let's play Truth or Dare!  
  
Kenshin: Truth or Dare?  
  
Kaoru: That's what I said isn't it? Now all we need is some more people...Kenshin go grab Sano he's probably napping and Yahiko you grab Megumi.  
  
Kenshin: What will you do Miss Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: I'm going to go grab Tae from the Akabeko she can play too!  
  
So everyone departed to go get his or her assigned people. Finally when everyone had been grabbed and gathered at the dojo they all looked at Kaoru  
  
Sano: Now what's this about Truth or Dare?  
  
Kaoru: We're going to play it, that's what  
  
Tae: Well I'm not sure if I should  
  
Kaoru: come on Tae, you need a break  
  
Tae: Well okay  
  
Megumi sat next to Kenshin and put her head on his shoulder  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Kaoru: What are you doing get your stupid head off his shoulder!  
  
Megumi: I'm sure Sir Ken doesn't mind, right?  
  
Kenshin: Um...well  
  
Kenshin was slammed on the head with Kaoru's bokken  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin how could you, I never speaking to you again; you're a total jerk!  
  
Kenshin fell backwards and everyone looked at them  
  
Yahiko: maybe we should start playing now  
  
He suggested, everyone agreed and Kenshin sat back up.  
  
Kaoru and Megumi sitting close on both his sides.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Well now who's going to get the first question? It's all up to you.  
  
Just write  
  
Who you want to ask the question  
  
What the question is  
  
And whom the question is for  
  
Plus if you want just ask and I'll add some more characters in. 


	2. And so it begins

Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru: So who wants to go first?  
  
As the Kenshin-gumi and the others sat down in random places  
  
Kenshin: Not me  
  
Sano: Don't count on it  
  
Megumi: I'll go first  
  
Kaoru: fine, of all people it had to be you  
  
Megumi: I don't see what's wrong  
  
Yahiko: Just get on with it  
  
Megumi: Sir Ken?  
  
Kenshin: Yes Miss Megumi?  
  
Megumi: Truth or Dare  
  
Kenshin: Truth  
  
Megumi: Did Tomoe look like me?  
  
Kenshin looked at her before saying  
  
Kenshin: Yes  
  
Kaoru: Okay Kenshin, your turn  
  
Right when Kenshin was about to speak the door shot open and Misao jumped in and landed on Kenshin  
  
Kenshin: Oro!  
  
Soon Aoshi entered followed by Soujiro  
  
Yahiko: What are you doing here?  
  
Misao: Hiya every one!  
  
Aoshi just looked at them  
  
Soujiro: What are you doing?  
  
Tae: We're playing Truth or Dare  
  
Soujiro: Oh  
  
Kaoru: Would you guys like to join in?  
  
Misao, Soujiro: Okay!  
  
Aoshi: Why not  
  
Kaoru: Let's move to the training hall, its getting crowded in here  
  
So everyone went to the training hall and went wherever, suddenly Yahiko stood up  
  
Kaoru: what is it Yahiko?  
  
Yahiko: I think we should get Tsubame too  
  
Kaoru: Sure Yahiko, why not  
  
Yahiko smiled and ran out of the dojo and as fast as you can say 'He's getting her because he likes her' Yahiko returned with Tsubame at his side.  
  
Sano: That certainly was fast  
  
Tsubame: Little Yahiko said that you were playing Truth or Dare  
  
Kenshin: That's right  
  
Yahiko: I told you not to call me little!  
  
Kaoru: Anyway it's your turn Kenshin  
  
Kenshin: okay  
  
Kenshin looked around and smiled  
  
Kenshin: Yahiko  
  
Yahiko: Yeah?  
  
Kenshin: Truth or Dare?  
  
Yahiko: Truth  
  
Kenshin: Okay, do you enjoy working with Miss Kaoru?  
  
Yahiko looked at Kenshin  
  
Yahiko: Training with the Busu? Yeah it's all right, now it's my turn and I know exactly what to ask. Sano, Truth or Dare?  
  
Sano: Truth  
  
Yahiko: When was the last time you ever won at gambling?  
  
Sano's mouth dropped open  
  
Sano: ummm................  
  
Everyone leaned in close  
  
Soujiro: We're waiting Sano  
  
Sano: Well I guess...well I can't remember okay!  
  
Katsu: Never  
  
Everyone turned to the door and saw Katsu standing there  
  
Sano: Katsu  
  
Katsu: hey there Sano, yep this fool's never won a gambling game in his life  
  
Sano growled: Katsu  
  
Everyone laughed at Sano and went back to where they originally were  
  
Kaoru: Katsu why don't you join us  
  
Katsu; Depends on what you're playing  
  
Sano: Truth or Dare  
  
Katsu: okay, sure  
  
So Katsu walked over and leaned against a wall next to Sano  
  
Misao: Your turn Sano  
  
Sano: okay, okay, let's see how about you fox  
  
Megumi: me?  
  
Sano: yeah, Truth or Dare?  
  
Megumi: Dare  
  
Sano smiled evilly  
  
Megumi: what?  
  
Sano: All right fox, you have to fight Kaoru!  
  
Kaoru: Sano, she's never held a bokken  
  
Sano: So?  
  
Everyone looked at him then Megumi then Kaoru  
  
Megumi: Fine I accept your dare  
  
Everyone looked at her  
  
Kaoru: Are you sure Megumi?  
  
Megumi: Just hand me a bokken Kaoru  
  
Kaoru shrugged and threw Megumi a bokken and everyone ran out of the way as they got ready. Kenshin worriedly brought down his hand and the two started. Kaoru charged and Megumi blocked her swing she then pushed Kaoru back using the two bokkens. Kaoru looked at Megumi and thought about her moves and Megumi's position. Kaoru began to charge at Megumi who once more readied to block however at the last moment Kaoru jumped up and slammed her bokken onto Megumi's head knocking the doctor out.  
  
Kaoru: give her a few minutes  
  
Megumi then sat up; she had a few bumps on her head and glared at Sano  
  
Megumi: I'll get you back for this you know that right?  
  
Sano shook at the look he was given and Kaoru raised her fist  
  
Kaoru: That was the most cruel and stupid thing Sano!  
  
Kaoru punched Sano before returning to he seat next to Kenshin  
  
Katsu: Alright Megumi you go  
  
Everyone once more got into his or her old positions  
  
Megumi: Sir Ken  
  
Kenshin: Yes?  
  
Megumi: Truth or Dare?  
  
Kenshin: Truth  
  
Megumi: Whom do you love?  
  
That question caught everyone's attention  
  
Kenshin: Oro?!  
  
Megumi: You heard me  
  
Everyone was at full attention and waiting for Kenshin's answer  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin what are you waiting for? Answer!  
  
Kenshin: Miss Megumi...you see  
  
Kenshin began to rub his hand on the back of his head as Kaoru leaned in with a dark look  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin  
  
Kenshin: I don't love anyone  
  
Megumi: But Sir Ken you must love someone  
  
Kenshin: Well Miss Megumi, I do  
  
Kaoru grabbed Kenshin before he could finish his sentence.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin how could you say that?! I thought you liked me! I hate you so much Kenshin you're a total jerk! Well never again you got it! I'm never speaking to you or cooking for you ever again!  
  
Kaoru continued to hit Kenshin with her bokken, as Sano and Yahiko got happy looks in their eyes, however even through all the pain Kenshin frowned after all he liked Kaoru's cooking.  
  
Yahiko: No more  
  
Sano: Rotten food  
  
They both fell over when Kaoru slammed them on their heads too. Kenshin lay there next to her  
  
Kenshin: Orororororo  
  
Kaoru: Does anybody else want to say something?!  
  
Misao held Kaoru back as she stood up and began to swing her bokken around  
  
Aoshi: I suggest we take a break  
  
Everyone agreed and left the room to go eat leaving Kenshin unconscious in the training hall. Sano and Yahiko were still smiling even though Kaoru continuously hit them on their heads.  
  
Misao: I'm hungry!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So they all began lunch, both happily and hurtfully 


	3. Some Unexpected Dares and Guests

Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone smiled as the headed back to the training hall to continue the game.  
  
Sano: Katsu if you don't slow down you're gonna trip  
  
However it was to late, Katsu slipped and landed on the floor face down.  
  
Tsubame: Huh? What's this?  
  
Tae: What is it Tsubame?  
  
Tsubame held up a small bomb  
  
Tsubame: This came out of that man's sleeve  
  
Sano: Katsu, why do you have bombs with you?  
  
Katsu: Well just in case some body stops by my house and decides to take a look around. After all I don't want them to see my bombs  
  
Everyone looked at Katsu for a moment as he began to rub the back of his head.  
  
Sano: Well that's good enough for me! On with the game now!  
  
Everyone shrugged and went back to their places, smiling Soujiro looked around and asked  
  
Soujiro: So who's up?  
  
Yahiko: Kenshin's up  
  
Kenshin: Okay then let's see  
  
Kenshin looked around and his eyes landed on Aoshi  
  
Kenshin: Aoshi  
  
Aoshi: What?  
  
Kenshin: Truth or Dare?  
  
Aoshi: Truth  
  
Kenshin: Do you like Misao?  
  
The whole room went quiet once more and looked at Aoshi. Misao who had an excited look on leaned in close so she could hear his answer. Aoshi looked at her and then everyone else.  
  
Aoshi: Well I...  
  
Suddenly a man ran into the room and they all turned to find it was Saito. He looked at them for a while before crying.  
  
Saito: Battousai how are you?  
  
Everyone looked at the druken Saito  
  
Kenshin: Uhhhhhhhh  
  
Saito: That's great to hear! What are you all doing?  
  
Saito looked around and everyone looked back  
  
Kaoru: Playing Truth or Dare  
  
The drunken man smiled and held up his finger and smiled  
  
Saito: I'll play too!  
  
Saito then collapsed face forward into the floor  
  
Kenshin: Uhhhhh Saito?  
  
Saito sat up, his eyes were cold once more. He was obviously back to normal  
  
Saito: What is it Racoon?  
  
Kaoru: Do you still wanna play?  
  
Saito: What?  
  
Kaoru: Truth or Dare  
  
Saito glared at her, he had nowhere to go so he just sat there and looked at them before nodding his head. His brain still hurt anyway so what the heck?  
  
Kaoru: Okay then  
  
Yahiko: So Aoshi what were you saying?  
  
Aoshi: I guess  
  
That was all Misao needed to hear, she began to jump around the training hall squealing happily. Everyone watched her and waited  
  
Misao: Yay! Lord Aoshi likes me!!!!!  
  
Aoshi: Sit down Misao so we can get on with it  
  
Misao immediately sat down next to Aoshi and Kaoru with a huge smile on her face.  
  
Aoshi: Hey Sano  
  
Sano: Yeah?  
  
Aoshi: Truth or Dare  
  
Sano: Dare  
  
Aoshi: I've heard a lot about Kaoru's cooking  
  
Sano gulped, he didn't like this  
  
Aoshi: So I dare you to say that you like Kaoru's cooking and then eat some of it  
  
Sano: Crap  
  
Misao: Go on Sano say it  
  
Sano: Why?  
  
Aoshi: Do it  
  
Sano: I like the Missy's cooking  
  
Kaoru smiled and then ran out of the room returning almost immediately with some rice balls she had made earlier. Sano gulped and took one. Throwing it in his mouth and swallowing as quickly as possible he completed the dare.  
  
Sano: There...disgusting  
  
Kaoru slammed her bokken on his head and he frowned as a huge bump appeared.  
  
Sano: I hate you Aoshi  
  
Saito: Just go already  
  
Kaoru: Would you like a rice ball Saito?  
  
Saito looked at the rice ball in disgust and Kaoru frowned and Kenshin took and ate the rest of them with a smile.  
  
Sano: I still don't see how you could eat those things Kenshin  
  
Kaoru whacked him on the head once more and Sano went on  
  
Sano: Hey Soujiro  
  
Soujiro: Yes?  
  
Sano: Truth or Dare  
  
Soujiro: Dare  
  
Sano: I dare you to...stop smiling for one whole hour  
  
Everyone looked at him for a moment and Soujiro with great difficulty was able to turn his smile to a frown. After all his mouth was so used to smiling his muscles had almost positioned themselves there on their own.  
  
Soujiro: Alright then  
  
Soujiro looked around and smiled he turned to face Kaoru however when he opened his mouth to talk he was interrupted by yet another.  
  
Tokio: There you are!  
  
She cried looking at Saito  
  
Tokio: I've been looking everywhere for you, you were out drinking again!  
  
Kenshin: Miss Tokio  
  
Tokio: Yes?  
  
Kenshin: Would you like to join in our game?  
  
Tokio looked at him  
  
Tokio: What are you playing?  
  
Tsubame: Truth or Dare  
  
Tokio: Okay  
  
Soujiro: Now I have a better idea  
  
Katsu: What is it?  
  
Soujiro: Kaoru truth or dare?  
  
Kaoru: hmmmmm dare  
  
Soujiro: Okay, I dare you to kiss Kenshin  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin blushed and looked at each other  
  
Kaoru: Uhhhh Soujiro I...  
  
Soujiro: I dared you  
  
How he wanted to smiled but he had been dared not to  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin get over here  
  
Kenshin: Yes ma'am  
  
Kenshin cried and quickly ran over to Kaoru. Kenshin looked at everyone as their eyes focused on them. Kaoru leaned in and gave Kenshin a quick kiss, immediately turning around blushing so much that her head could've been mistaken for a huge cherry.  
  
Kaoru: Now it's my turn!  
  
Kaoru turned to Tokio as if on instinct and said  
  
Kaoru: Tokio, truth or dare?  
  
Tokio: Dare  
  
Kaoru: I dare you to give Saito a kiss  
  
Saito glared at Kaoru  
  
Saito: Raccoon...  
  
Tokio: Okay  
  
So Tokio leaned over and gave Saito a kiss. Then with a smile Tokio said  
  
Tokio: And now it's my turn! 


	4. It's Sano's Day!

Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tokio: All right it's my turn!  
  
Tokio looked around the room looking all the way from the frowning Soujiro to the happy Misao.  
  
Tokio: Sanosuke!  
  
Sano: What?  
  
Tokio: Truth or Dare?  
  
Sano: Truth  
  
Sano didn't even hesitate to say that.  
  
Tokio: Okay let's see...I know! Is it true that you think trains steal your souls?  
  
Sano: Of course I don't, you would have to be an idiot to think that  
  
Tokio: Oh  
  
Sano: Pictures steal your souls, trains have ghosts on them!  
  
Kaoru: Will you forget that! It's just a crazy rumor that someone made up  
  
Sano: It's true, it's true I tell you!  
  
Kaoru sighed  
  
Kaoru: Who wants to see Sano's picture when we went on a train ride?  
  
Misao: Oh I do, I do!!  
  
Kaoru: Be right back  
  
Kaoru got up and ran out of the room  
  
Yahiko: What a picture  
  
Kenshin: Sano sure was interesting in the picture I agree  
  
There came a loud crash and a loud ouch before Kaoru ran back into the training hall with a photo album.  
  
Kaoru: Now let's see  
  
Everyone gathered around Kaoru as she began to flip through some pages  
  
Kaoru: Ah here it is!  
  
Kaoru pointed at a picture of Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sano together. Kaoru was sitting in a chair Yahiko standing by her left side, Kenshin was standing just behind Yahiko. All of them were smiling, then there was Sano. His hands were straight by his sides in fear, you could see drops of sweat on his forehead, he was standing so stiff and his face covered with such fear couldn't help but make everyone laugh. *Except for Saito, Aoshi, and Soujiro that is*  
  
Kenshin: That is a day none of us will forget  
  
Yahiko: He tried to get off the train and when he couldn't he was huddled in a ball rocking back and forth on his seat saying "we're all gonna die!"  
  
Megumi: If only I had been there, oh well like they say, "a picture is worth a thousand words"  
  
Soujiro wanted so bad to smile and laugh at the picture but he couldn't. It was a stupid but effective dare he had put himself in, but on the inside he was laughing.  
  
Sano: Shut-up, it's my turn now  
  
Everyone returned to where they once were and waited for Sano to pick his victim. Sano stared at everyone fore minute  
  
Sano: Yeah, it's my turn!  
  
Everyone looked at him  
  
Aoshi: Yeah yeah just get on with it  
  
Sano: Hey Missy, truth or dare?  
  
Kaoru: Dare  
  
Sano: I dare you to pay all my bills!  
  
Kaoru: That's not a dare, and even if it were I wouldn't do it  
  
Sano: To bad Missy  
  
Kaoru: Iie  
  
Sano: Do it  
  
Kaoru: Iie I won't, so you'd better think of a dare that doesn't include someone paying your bills!  
  
Kaoru glared at Sano while she said that. Sano gulped, the look on Kaoru's face scared him from top to bottom.  
  
Sano: Okay then, I dare you to sing 'Whiskey Lullaby' with Kenshin  
  
Sano smiled, he knew for a fact that Kaoru couldn't get out of this dare.  
  
Kaoru: What?  
  
Sano: You heard me  
  
Sano sat back and Kaoru and Kenshin looked at each other blushing. No one had ever heard them sing before on their own or together and neither of the two had expected that this would come.  
  
(A/N: Yes it's one of those stupid author notes that get on people's nerves but I just want to say that I know that in the 10th year of meji there was no such thing as the song whiskey lullaby, but the song just suits them so well! Ano back to the story!)  
  
Kaoru: Crap  
  
Tae: Come on Kaoru, you can do it  
  
Tsubame: You can do it Miss Kaoru  
  
Yahiko: Go Kenshin!  
  
Both of them turned even deeper shades of red as they stood up. Kenshin hated Sano for making him do this, but at least he didn't have to sing alone and with Kaoru at that  
  
Kaoru: 'Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap'  
  
Everyone watched the two ready to see how poorly they did.  
  
Kenshin: Are you ready Miss Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: Yeah, let's just get this over with  
  
Katsu: Come on you two, you can do it!  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin took a deep breath before Kenshin opened his mouth to sing the first part.  
  
Kenshin: .........  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin come on!  
  
Kenshin: I forgot the words  
  
Kaoru stepped on his foot and said  
  
Kaoru: Well you'd better remember or else we'll never get this over with  
  
Kenshin sighed he really did know it, but was in high hopes trying to get himself out of this  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin sing!  
  
Kaoru stepped on his foot as hard as she could and Kenshin cried in pain before he began  
  
Kenshin: 'I'm going to get you for this Sano'  
  
Kenshin: She put him out, like the burning of a midnight cigarette. She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin to forget. We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time. But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind until tonight.  
  
Kaoru joined in  
  
Kaoru & Kenshin: He put that bottle to his head, and pulled the trigger. And finally drank away her memory, life is short but this time it was bigger then the strength he had to get up off his knees. We found him with his face down in the pillow, with a note that said 'I love her till I die.' And when we buried him underneath the willows, the angels sang a whiskey lullaby. La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
  
Kenshin tuned out and Kaoru got the attention  
  
Kaoru: The rumors flew, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself. For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath. She finally drank we pain away, a little at a time. But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind until the night.  
  
Kenshin joined in again and Kaoru blushed at all the smiling faces. 'They're laughing at me!' Kenshin and Kaoru both thought.  
  
Kenshin & Kaoru: She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger. And finally drank away his memory. Life is short but this time it was bigger, than the strength she had to get up off her knees. We found her with her face down in the pillow, clinging to his picture for dear life. We laid her next time him beneath the willow, while the angels sang a whiskey lullaby. La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru finally finished their song.  
  
Kaoru: All right you can go ahead and laugh now  
  
Soujiro's hour was over so he smiled  
  
Soujiro: It's hard to say actually  
  
Yahiko: Yeah, we don't know whether to laugh or clap  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru looked at them  
  
Kenshin: And what does that mean  
  
Kaoru: Yeah Little Yahiko what do you mean by that?  
  
Yahiko: Don't call me little!  
  
Aoshi: It's actually very simple Battousai  
  
Kenshin: huh?  
  
Saito: Battousai clearly skilled in swordsman ship but also obviously not skilled in singing  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin looked at him, they still didn't understand. Saito rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe the two.  
  
Saito: Battousai think it this way, the Raccoon can sing and you can't  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin looked at each other before sitting back down  
  
Tsubame: Good job  
  
Katsu was laughing at Kenshin and Kaoru's cherry red faces  
  
Saito pulled out a cigarette and lit it but Tokio took it and put it out  
  
Saito: Hey!  
  
Tokio: Have a drink instead  
  
Saito glared at his wife before grabbing some sake. Tokio smiled and watched Saito drink it.  
  
Saito: Give me some more  
  
Tokio looked at him but like he said gave him some more sake  
  
Saito: Raccoon  
  
Kaoru: What?  
  
Saito: Where the fox?  
  
Sano: She got up, said she had something to do  
  
Saito had three more cups of sake, Tokio smiled Saito was sure to get drunk any minute now.  
  
Saito: Everyone I have an announcement!  
  
Tokio snickered, it was fine when Saito was around her when he got drunk but otherwise...  
  
Saito: I love pigs!  
  
Everyone's eyes shrunk to little dots as Saito went on  
  
Saito: Now one time where I was in a zoo! What's a zoo you ask I have no clue but a sign said zoo! Ano I walked into the zoo where I was surrounded by these things called penguins!!!!! I now live to find those penguins and learn more!  
  
Saito then collapsed face down on the floor again, completely unconscious  
  
Sano: Well that certainly was interesting  
  
Kaoru looked around, Tokio dragged the unconscious drunken freak and leaned him against a wall just as Megumi re-entered the room.  
  
Megumi: What happened here?  
  
Megumi looked over at Saito  
  
Tokio: Oh just ignore the penguin lover  
  
Megumi: .....  
  
Soujiro: Anyway it's your turn Kaoru  
  
Kaoru: Okay Miss Megumi  
  
Megumi: Yes?  
  
Kaoru: Truth or Dare?  
  
Megumi: Truth  
  
Kaoru: 'Darn, guess I'll have to try it next time'  
  
Kaoru: Okay, have you ever wished you were someone else?  
  
Megumi: ...well Miss Kaoru, hasn't everyone at least once in their life?  
  
Everyone looked at her  
  
Megumi: Yes I have wished at least three times that I were someone else, and I'm not ashamed to say that  
  
Everyone looked at her  
  
Megumi: Well anyway now it's my turn  
  
Aoshi: Yeah, okay  
  
Megumi: Rooster, truth or dare  
  
Sano: Dare  
  
Megumi smiled evilly, he had fallen right into her trap. She knew all his strength and weaknesses  
  
Megumi: I dare you to clean the entire dojo....on your own  
  
Sano laughed  
  
Sano: Gomen, fox but the dojo was cleaned by Kenshin  
  
Megumi: Oh I do believe that he missed quite a few things  
  
Everyone walked over to the doorway and turned to look down the hall  
  
Kenshin: Oro  
  
Kenshin's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open when he saw the dojo hallway  
  
Tsubame: What happened here?  
  
Megumi: I just did a little work  
  
The hallways were filled with books and papers, each room everyone went into there was a huge mess.  
  
Sano: What the heck?!  
  
Kenshin: The laundry!  
  
Outside was the once clean laundry line with all the nice clean clothes. Now everything was in the mud.  
  
Kenshin nearly fainted  
  
Megumi: Well get to work Rooster, you've got a lot to do  
  
Sano grumbled and cursed under his breath as he got all the stuff. Everyone sat back and watched him run back and forth. Cleaning the floor, picking up all the books, re-washing the laundry and hanging it up for the wind to dry it. He washed the dirty dishes and picked up the trash, he sighed as he sat back.  
  
Sano: Finally done  
  
Sano sighed  
  
Sano: Now I know what Yahiko has to go through with all the Missy's orders  
  
Kaoru: What was that?  
  
Sano: Hey come on Missy, let me in!  
  
Everyone laughed as Sano banged on the door which Kaoru had closed and shut tight  
  
Kaoru: It's getting late, why don't you all stay over and we can continue the game tomorrow.  
  
Everyone agreed to that and Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko set up the futons for everyone. Misao and Aoshi kept moving the still unconscious Saito around so he wouldn't get hit. Finally everything was set up and every one went to sleep, the only sound was the noise Sano was making from banging on the door.  
  
Kaoru: Get in here  
  
Kaoru opened the door and closed it again once Sano had come inside  
  
Kaoru: You can spend the night like everyone else  
  
Sano: Great where do I sleep?  
  
Kaoru: On the floor, where else?  
  
Sano: Why can't I sleep in a futon  
  
Kaoru: Because they're all being used by everyone else  
  
Sano: So what should I do?  
  
Kaoru: I'll give you the steps Get down on the floor Shut-up and close your eyes Go to sleep Oh and here, have a pillow and blanket. Night  
  
Sano: Night  
  
Sano: 'Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gomen to all you Saito fans for making him sound like a freak, so ano did you like? Dislike? Tell me what you think, what should happen next! 


	5. Kenshin's Morning Moment

Disclaimer- I don't Rurouni Kenshin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just recently at the Kamiya dojo, Sano had been dared to clean the dojo, which was once cleaned but ruined thanks to Megumi. Everyone is staying the night now Sano, who was stuck on the floor, all the guests sleeping in futons where ever, and Kaoru, Kenshin, and Yahiko all slept peacefully in their rooms.  
  
Sano: That's my lobster!  
  
Kenshin exited his room and looked at the sleeping Sano before continuing on his way. Opening the door as quietly as possible and closing it as quietly he lay down and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning:  
  
Yahiko: Kenshin, Busu get up we need breakfast!  
  
When Yahiko received no answer he opened Kaoru's door and gasped when he walked in  
  
Yahiko: Ahhhhhhhhh!  
  
Everyone ran over  
  
Tsubame: What is it Little Yahiko?  
  
Yahiko: Check out Kaoru and Kenshin  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
Kaoru: Huh?  
  
She opened her eyes  
  
Kaoru: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! What are you all doing here in here?!  
  
Sano: Well well well never expected this from you Missy  
  
Kaoru: Huh?  
  
Sano pointed down next to her and Kaoru looked over  
  
Kaoru: Ahhhhhhhhhh! Kenshin!  
  
There was Kenshin right next to her fast asleep, looking very happy  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin!!!!  
  
Kaoru hit Kenshin on the head waking the poor Rurouni up  
  
Kenshin: Oro? Where am I?  
  
Tae: Definitely not in Tokyo  
  
Misao: Yeah, in Kaoru's room  
  
Everyone laughed as Kenshin turned  
  
Kenshin: Ahhh Miss Kaoru!  
  
Kaoru: What in the world are you doing here?!  
  
Kenshin: What, how'd I get in here?  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin you hentai!  
  
Kenshin: No Miss Kaoru don't, ouch!  
  
Everyone flinched as Kaoru continuously hit Kenshin without even a thought of how much pain he was feeling  
  
Kenshin: Oro  
  
Yahiko: Hey Busu don't kill him, we still need breakfast  
  
Kaoru looked over at Yahiko before throwing the poor Rurouni aside  
  
Kaoru: Fine, just get out of here so I can change!  
  
Everyone departed as Kaoru threw Kenshin out into the hallway before slamming the door shut behind her  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After breakfast, made by the wounded Kenshin everyone returned to the training hall to start the game  
  
Katsu: Yo Sano, it's your turn  
  
Sano: Yep, it's my turn again!  
  
Everyone sighed  
  
Sano: Fox, truth or dare?  
  
Megumi sighed  
  
Megumi: Truth  
  
Sano: What do you hate most  
  
Megumi: That's easy  
  
Sano: About Kaoru?  
  
Everyone looked at her  
  
Megumi: .....Hate is a very strong word Sanosuke so I'll go with dislike  
  
Sano shrugged  
  
Sano: Good enough for me  
  
Megumi: She's a sweaty little girl  
  
Kaoru: Well sorry  
  
Megumi: She acts like a total tomboy, can't cook either  
  
Kaoru: Well excuse me for not being little Miss Perfect!  
  
Megumi: Sure, okay Sir Ken truth or dare?  
  
Kenshin: Truth  
  
Megumi smiled evilly making Kenshin's hair stand on end  
  
Megumi: I will repeat whom do you love?  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Megumi: I'm sure you were about to say it last time, so tell us now  
  
Kenshin looked at Megumi then Kaoru  
  
Kenshin: Well I guess I'd have to say I love  
  
Everyone leaned in Kaoru the closet  
  
Tokio: Yeah?  
  
Kenshin: I love no one  
  
Everyone fell down flat on his or her faces and Kenshin rubbed his neck nervously  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Kaoru's bokken appeared out of nowhere and Kaoru began to hit Kenshin on the head again.  
  
Kaoru: This for this morning, this is for just now, this is for cooking better than me, this is for each time you said oro!  
  
Yahiko grabbed Kaoru while Aoshi pulled Kenshin out of her grip  
  
Tsubame: Please relax Miss Kaoru  
  
Kaoru looked at them breathing heavily  
  
Kaoru: Fine  
  
Megumi: But Sir Ken, I know you love somebody I can tell by the way you keep looking over at the baka there  
  
Kenshin: Well I  
  
Megumi: I suggest you answer Sir Ken because I'll keep asking you until you do  
  
Kenshin looked around moving his eyes to look out towards the door  
  
Sano: Hey Katsu, I'll bet you 60 yen he says Kaoru  
  
Katsu: You got a deal  
  
Megumi: Come on Sir Ken  
  
Sano: Come on Kenshin  
  
Everyone: Well  
  
Kenshin: Well I guess I like Miss Kaoru  
  
Kaoru: What do you mean you guess?  
  
Kenshin: Okay I do love Miss Kaoru  
  
Kaoru: Smiled, Kenshin did love her  
  
Sano snapped his fingers  
  
Sano: All right, hand over the money Katsu  
  
Katsu: Damn, I hate losing to him  
  
Kaoru looked at Katsu as saw him pull out his money  
  
Kaoru: I'll be taking that, arigato  
  
Sano: What the heck?  
  
Kaoru: Here Tae, this should cover Sano's bills  
  
Sano: All my money!  
  
Kaoru sat back down and shrugged  
  
Kaoru: Next time I'm keeping it  
  
Misao: That's good go on Himura  
  
Kenshin: Aoshi truth or dare?  
  
Aoshi: Dare  
  
Kenshin: I dare you to scream for a whole minute  
  
Everyone looked at Kenshin then at Aoshi  
  
Aoshi: uhhh.....okay.... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...........AHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Aoshi gasped for breath as his minute finished  
  
Aoshi: There  
  
Misao: Yeah Lord Aoshi!  
  
Aoshi: Anyway, Soujiro truth or dare?  
  
Soujiro: Truth  
  
Aoshi: Have you ever played with fire?  
  
Everyone stayed silent things were really getting weird  
  
Soujiro: Why of course I have, the burning embers, the ashes that the fire leaves behind once you put the fire out, I love it. Who hasn't played with fire before?  
  
Everyone looked at each other; there were no words to describe this moment  
  
Soujiro: Anyway, Sanosuke truth or dare?  
  
Sano: Truth  
  
Soujiro: Are you ticklish  
  
Sano: ......no of course not  
  
Soujiro: really?  
  
Sano: No!  
  
Soujiro: Okay  
  
Sano: All right it's mine turn again!  
  
Kaoru: Fun  
  
Sano: Missy, truth or dare  
  
Kaoru: Truth  
  
Sano: Do you think your pretty?  
  
Kaoru: Pretty? Of course I'm not pretty I'm beautiful. After all why else wouldn't anyone love me?  
  
Yahiko: Then how come no one's training at your dojo?  
  
Kaoru hit him on the head  
  
Kaoru: I'm just too beautiful for them to handle  
  
Kaoru smiled before tears began to fall from her eyes  
  
Kaoru: I'm so unlucky  
  
Kenshin: Uh.........it's okay Miss Kaoru  
  
Kaoru: Miss Megumi  
  
Megumi: Yes?  
  
Kaoru: Truth or Dare?  
  
Megumi: Truth  
  
Kaoru: Who do you wish you could be? 


	6. Truth, Dares, and Imitations

Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megumi: ..excuse me?  
  
Kaoru: You heard me Miss Megumi, who do you wish you could be?  
  
Everyone looked at Megumi  
  
Megumi: Who do I wish I could be...I wish I could be like....Sir Ken!  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin?!  
  
Megumi: Hai, he's so strong and independent, and he always knows what to say  
  
Kenshin: Uh..huhuhuh  
  
Kenshin put one hand behind the back of his neck nervously  
  
Kenshin: Ummmm Miss Megumi, I would appreciate it very much if you would release my hand, that I would  
  
Megumi frowned but let go of Kenshin's hand  
  
Megumi: anyway, Misao truth or dare?  
  
Misao: Dare  
  
Megumi: I dare you to...kiss Aoshi!  
  
Aoshi looked at Megumi in shock, Misao was also shocked....well actually everyone was shocked  
  
Aoshi: What?!  
  
Misao looked at Aoshi sadly  
  
Aoshi: You want her to kiss me?  
  
Megumi: That's what I said  
  
Aoshi looked over at Misao who was crying, Aoshi didn't want her to give him a kiss, even one of the cheek  
  
Aoshi: Misao, stop crying  
  
Misao didn't stop  
  
Aoshi: Fine, get it over with  
  
Misao smiled and jumped up and kissed Aoshi on the cheek  
  
Aoshi: There, Misao go  
  
Misao sat back down, happy that she had gotten the chance to give Aoshi a kiss  
  
Misao: Okay then, let's see....Yahiko!  
  
Yahiko: Yeah?  
  
Misao: Truth or dare?  
  
Yahiko: Dare  
  
Misao: I dare you to do a handstand for 15 seconds!  
  
Yahiko: What?! I can't do a handstand for 15 seconds! I can't even do one for 5 seconds  
  
Misao: I'll even help you  
  
Yahiko looked at her before standing up  
  
Misao: Now you just stand up and I'll catch you before letting go  
  
Yahiko nodded. He got down and rolled back into a handstand position, his legs were heading towards Misao who was about to catch them  
  
Kaoru: Hey Misao  
  
Misao: Yeah?  
  
Misao moved to the side completely forgetting Yahiko making him roll backwards hitting the floor  
  
Misao: Ooops sorry Yahiko  
  
Yahiko mumbled something under his breath before he sat back down  
  
Tsubame: Are you okay Little Yahiko?  
  
Yahiko: How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Little!  
  
Tsubame looked at him in shock  
  
Yahiko: Sorry Tsubame  
  
Yahiko said  
  
Yahiko: Anyway, Sano truth or dare?  
  
Sano: Truth  
  
Yahiko: Do you ever plan on paying your bills?  
  
Sano: Well the Missy already did  
  
Yahiko: I mean if Kaoru hadn't taken the money and given it to Tae, would you pay?  
  
Sano: ....Nope  
  
Everyone sweat dropped and Sano just leaned back chewing on a toothpick  
  
Sano: Anyway though, Katsu  
  
Katsu: Yeah?  
  
Sano: Truth or dare?  
  
Katsu: Truth  
  
Sano: Truth huh? Okay do you........do you.........do you ever plan on throwing a party where there's lot's of sake and food?  
  
Everyone looked at Sano with tiny sweat drops on their foreheads  
  
Katsu: Uhhhhhhhh no, I haven't actually thought of that  
  
Sano: Darn...your turn  
  
Katsu: Right Kaoru truth or dare?  
  
Kaoru: Truth  
  
Katsu: Hmmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
Sano smiled and leaned over whispering something in Katsu's ear making him laugh  
  
Katsu: Should I really ask her that?  
  
Sano: Do it  
  
Katsu shrugged  
  
Katsu: Kaoru, have you ever thought of training in cooking instead of swords?  
  
Everyone laughed at that and Kaoru became angry. Her bokken appeared and she slammed it onto Sano's head, then onto Katsu's  
  
Kaoru: No I have never thought of it, and I never will!  
  
Katsu: Okay, okay  
  
Sano: Told you the Missy was violent  
  
Kaoru slammed her bokken on his head again  
  
Kaoru: Anyway, Miss Megumi truth or dare?  
  
Megumi: Dare  
  
Kaoru: I dare you to dress like Sano and act like him  
  
Sano: Hey now that's not fair, nobody can act and dress like me  
  
Kaoru: Apparently Megumi can  
  
Megumi had run out of the room and had returned wearing one of Sano's outfits and a band around her head she had a toothpick in her mouth  
  
Megumi: Hey Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: Yes Miss Megu...Sanosuke?  
  
Megumi smiled a little  
  
Megumi: Is it time for lunch?  
  
Kenshin: I am sorry Sano but it's not, that it isn't  
  
Megumi: Darn, I'm hungry...hey Missy?  
  
Kaoru: Yes?  
  
Megumi: I have a question  
  
Kaoru: Yes?  
  
Megumi: Why are you learning swords when training in cooking would be much better for you?  
  
Kaoru slammed Megumi's head with her bokken. Everyone laughed except for Sano's whose hand was tightened into a fist  
  
Megumi: Hey little guy, let's go gamble...yo Missy mind if I have some money, I'll pay back  
  
Yahiko: Don't call me little!  
  
Yahiko jumped up and began to bit Megumi's head. Megumi picked him off her and threw him across the room 


	7. Fireworks, Matchmakers, and Kenshins rea...

Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megumi back down on the floor once more in her own clothes listening to the laughter  
  
Kenshin: That was a very good imitation Miss Megumi  
  
Megumi: Thank-you Sir Ken  
  
Kenshin smiled  
  
Megumi: Anyway, Katsu truth or dare?  
  
Katsu: Dare  
  
Megumi: I dare you to blow up all those bombs you brought with you  
  
Katsu's mouth dropped open  
  
Katsu: Every last one of them?  
  
Megumi nodded her head  
  
Katsu: Well I can't do it anywhere  
  
Megumi: You can blow them up by the seashore  
  
Katsu: Damn  
  
So everyone got up and left the dojo headed towards the beach  
  
Katsu mumbled: All my hard work, now I have to go and destroy them  
  
They arrived at the shore and Katsu spread out at least 20 bombs, he took out a match and lit them all throwing them away towards the sea one by one  
  
Misao: All right fireworks!  
  
Katsu watched all his work get blown up. After about an hour of watching and listening a crowd had started to come and check out what all the noise was about  
  
Sano: Ah it's okay Katsu, you can always make more right?  
  
Sano smiled and Katsu sighed  
  
Katsu: Yeah  
  
?: Why hello there  
  
Everyone turned around and saw Dr. Genzai standing there behind them  
  
Kaoru: Oh, hello Dr. Genzai  
  
Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sano looked around  
  
Yahiko: Where are Ayame and Suzume?  
  
Dr. Genzai: Oh they are off in Kyoto visiting some of my family members  
  
Saito: And why aren't you with them?  
  
Dr. Genzai: well for two reasons actually  
  
Dr. Genzai held up a finger each time with each reason  
  
Dr. Genzai: 1. My family and I aren't exactly the closet friendly family members if you know what I mean and 2. They probably just wanted to meet Ayame and Suzume without seeing me  
  
Yahiko: That's nice  
  
Dr. Genzai: Yes, now what's all this noise anyway?  
  
Misao: Katsu was just blowing up the bombs he made  
  
Katsu: Why did you make me do it? WHY?  
  
Dr. Genzai: What do you mean make?  
  
Kaoru: We're playing Truth or Dare...would you like to join in Dr. Genzai?  
  
Dr. Genzai: Why not, without Ayame and Suzume there isn't much to do  
  
So everyone went back to the dojo and back into the training hall  
  
Kaoru: Let's see then, Katsu it's your turn  
  
Katsu smiled and looked around  
  
Katsu: Alright then, Tae truth or dare  
  
Tae: Me? Let's see I chose Truth  
  
Katsu: Why do you always let Sano eat at the Akebeko if he never pays?  
  
Sano: Hey?  
  
Katsu: What?  
  
Sano: Who cares  
  
Kenshin: I sure would like to know  
  
Sano: Shut-up Kenshin  
  
Tae: Well I guess it's because......the more the merrier!  
  
Tae smiled and everyone sweat dropped  
  
Aoshi: Right then  
  
Tae: Anyway Tsubame  
  
Tsubame: Yes  
  
Tae: Truth or Dare?  
  
Tsubame: Truth  
  
Tae got the evil matchmaker look on her face  
  
Tae: Do you like Yahiko?  
  
Tsubame and Yahiko looked at each other before looking down and blushing  
  
Tsubame: Uh....I guess so  
  
Yahiko: What the heck Tsubame?  
  
Tae: I knew I knew I knew it  
  
Tsubame still blushing looked around the room. She felt very daring at the moment and quietly turned to Saito  
  
Tsubame: Ummmmm Mr. Saito, truth or dare?  
  
Everyone looked at Tsubame in shock she was being very daring  
  
Saito: Dare  
  
After all what was Tsubame 10? And knowing her she wouldn't say anything rash  
  
Tsubame: Ummmmm.....I dare you to say something really stupid  
  
Tsubame then looked down at the floor  
  
Saito: Humph....if I'm a police officer then where's my doughnut?  
  
Everyone looked at Saito in disbelief, were they all going nuts or had Saito really just listened to Tsubame and said something really dumb. Once they all realized that they weren't going crazy they laughed  
  
Saito: Anyway, Battousai truth or dare?  
  
Kenshin: Truth  
  
Saito: Why were you in the raccoon's room this morning?  
  
Dr. Genzai looked over at Kaoru, what had he missed  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Kaoru: Don't oro Kenshin, I want to know why you were in there too  
  
Everyone was at full attention  
  
Kenshin: Uh.......I lost my way in the dark and ended up going into your room instead of mine  
  
Kaoru looked at the nervous Kenshin knowing that that wasn't the truth  
  
Aoshi: Come on Kenshin tell us  
  
Tokio: Yes I want to hear the truth  
  
Kenshin looked around the room  
  
Misao: Speak Himura!  
  
Kenshin: I was....sleep walking  
  
Everyone looked at Kenshin blankly  
  
Kaoru: Sleep walking?  
  
Kenshin: I guess so  
  
Kaoru: How could you go on and sleep walk into my room Kenshin  
  
Kenshin: I don't know  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin.......  
  
Kaoru punched Kenshin sky high, Kenshin landing face down  
  
Kaoru: Humph  
  
Kenshin: Orororororo  
  
Yahiko: Who knew that was the reason?  
  
Sano: Kenshin sleep-walking  
  
Misao: And into Kaoru's room  
  
Tae: Who've thought?  
  
Kenshin: Orororororororo  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehehe well that's for all you readers if you were wondering how he got into Kaoru's room......sleeping walking who've thought hehehe. And I will give thanks to Pokey Wasabi's '100 things You'll never hear RK peeps say' for Saito's saying 


	8. Kisses, Dances, and eyebrows?

Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin: Sano truth or dare?  
  
Sano: Dare  
  
Kenshin: I dare you to give Miss Megumi a kiss and then tell her you love her  
  
Sano: WHAT?!  
  
Kenshin laughed  
  
Sano: Dammit Kenshin  
  
Megumi: Woah woah woah I never gave you permission to kiss me  
  
Sano: You think I care, why would anyone want to kiss you  
  
Sano closed his eyes tight and kissed Megumi  
  
Sano: I love you  
  
Sano ended up forcing the words out, then ran over to the window spitting and complaining about why he had to kiss the fox. After three last spits Sano returned to the game and leaned back against the wall next to Katsu  
  
Sano: Anyway, Dr. Genzai truth or dare  
  
Dr. Genzai: Truth  
  
Sano: Why are your eyebrows so tall?  
  
Everyone looked at Sano for a moment; they then turned to Dr. Genzai and looked at his eyebrows. They were tall  
  
Dr. Genzai: Um.....I never thought I would hear that one, I guess it's because........well..........hmmmmmmmm I never really thought about why  
  
Misao: Hey Lord Aoshi  
  
Aoshi: What Misao?  
  
Misao: Never mind  
  
Aoshi: .....  
  
Aoshi looked at Misao before looking back at Dr. Genzai waiting for his answer  
  
Dr. Genzai: I use them, as umbrella's to keep the rain out of my eyes  
  
Everyone: -_-'  
  
Dr. Genzai: Anyway it's my turn, Sanosuke truth or dare?  
  
Sano: Dare  
  
Dr. Genzai: I dare you to take a picture of yourself  
  
Sano's mouth dropped open  
  
Sano: A pic..c..picture?  
  
Dr. Genzai nodded and Kaoru handed him a camera. Sano reached over to get it, his hand shaking in fear  
  
Sano: O...okay...good-bye soul  
  
Sano then with a worried face took the picture. His face turned white and he appeared as stiff as a board  
  
Sano: Oh Kami-sama, I'm alive  
  
Kaoru: Of course your alive baka!  
  
Sano leaned against the wall, chewing on a fishbone  
  
Sano: Your not the one who almost lost your soul  
  
Kaoru: It's a stupid superstition, will you get that through your empty head!  
  
Sano ignored her  
  
Sano: Hey Yahiko  
  
Yahiko: What?  
  
Sano: Truth or Dare?  
  
Yahiko: Dare  
  
Sano: I dare you to dance with Tsubame  
  
Yahiko: What?!  
  
Sano: You heard  
  
Tsubame and Yahiko blushed crimson as they got together and began to dance  
  
Sano watched in amusement as they stepped on each other's feet, and Yahiko yelling at Tsubame not to call him "Little"  
  
Yahiko: How long has it been?  
  
Tsubame: About 30 seconds  
  
Yahiko smiled  
  
Yahiko: Okay, I completed your dare  
  
Everyone was laughing at them, they never would've expected Yahiko to dance. Yahiko sat down in a huff glaring at Sano  
  
Yahiko: Anyway Dr. Genzai  
  
Dr. Genzai: Yes?  
  
Yahiko: How old are you........really?  
  
Dr. Genzai looked at Yahiko before beginning to count on his fingers  
  
Dr. Genzai: Now let's see....1...2...3...  
  
It went on like that forever  
  
Yahiko: Do you even know how old you really are?  
  
Dr. Genzai looked at him  
  
Dr. Genzai: Of course I'm 60  
  
Sano leaned over to Yahiko  
  
Sano: He looks a lot older then 60 doesn't he?  
  
Yahiko snickered and Kaoru whacked both him and Sanosuke on the head with her bokken.  
  
Kaoru: Anyway Dr. Genzai it's your turn, again 


	9. To Kyoto We Must Go

Disclaimer- I don't Rurouni Kenshin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aoshi stood up before Dr. Genzai could open his mouth  
  
Aoshi: Misao, we should go back to the Aoyia  
  
Misao looked at him sadly  
  
Misao: Do we have to?  
  
Aoshi: Yes  
  
Misao frowned before running over to Kaoru and whispering something in her ear  
  
Kaoru: That's a great idea Misao, everyone let's go to Kyoto!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Misao: Since we can't stay here at the dojo why not come to Kyoto and stay at the Aoyia with us?  
  
Saito: I don't have the time to go to Kyoto to play some stupid game  
  
Tokio: Oh come on, if you have time to get drunk and talk with Kenshin then I'm sure you have time to go to Kyoto and play Truth or Dare  
  
Aoshi looked at them all, he really didn't want to play this pitiful game anymore but thanks to Misao he had a feeling he had to...  
  
Tae: Should I really go, I mean the Akebeko and all  
  
Kaoru: Tae.....like I said, you need a break  
  
So everyone left Tokyo and headed up the mountain path. Kenshin turned his head to the side as a burned area and some ashes stood out. He and Kaoru were in the back of the group so when Kenshin stopped only Kaoru noticed  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: Miss Kaoru  
  
Kaoru: Hm?  
  
Kenshin: Do you see this burnt wood and dry grass  
  
Kaoru looked at him  
  
Kaoru: Mmmhmmm  
  
Kenshin: This is a place where one's past remains and refuses to let that one forget what happened.....  
  
Kaoru looked at Kenshin for a moment  
  
Kenshin: Come on Miss Kaoru, we'd better catch up with the others before we lose them  
  
Kaoru watched Kenshin run after everyone before following him. It was sunset when they all reached the Aoyia  
  
Misao: Hey!  
  
People ran out of the Aoyia  
  
Okina: Misao, Aoshi, welcome back  
  
Misao: Hey there  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Everyone looked at him  
  
Tae: What is it Kenshin?  
  
Tsubame: He's pointing at that man over there  
  
Kenshin was pointing to a man who was sitting on a rock, drinking some sake  
  
Kenshin: Master?  
  
Misao: Let's sleep, we can continue our game tomorrow  
  
Okina: Game?  
  
Misao: U-huh  
  
Misao nodded her head  
  
Misao: We're playing truth or dare  
  
Soujiro: Yes then I will see you tomorrow  
  
Tokio: Where are you going Soujiro?  
  
Soujiro: I'm going to go...visit someone  
  
Saito and Hiko were sitting on a rock drinking sake and everyone bid Soujiro farewell until tomorrow before being led to their rooms  
  
Tokio: Come on honey  
  
Tokio grabbed Saito by the collar and dragged him away  
  
Saito: Let me go  
  
Hiko merely watched and smiled  
  
Hiko: I guess I will see them in the morning  
  
After dinner everyone bid each other goodnight. Sano and Dr. Genzai shared a room, Saito and Tokio shared a room, Yahiko and Kenshin shared a room, Tsubame and Tae shared another, and Kaoru and Megumi shared a room. Everyone rested peacefully dreaming of random things, and thinking of the day ahead  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Misao: WAKE-UP!  
  
Misao jumped on Kaoru who woke immediately  
  
Kaoru: Misao get off me!  
  
Misao: Come on and get up, everyone's awake already!  
  
Kaoru and Megumi looked at Misao in shock before Kaoru rushed her out and they changed into their kimonos. When she exited her room her mouth dropped open at the site, Yahiko and Misao were yelling at each other, Hiko stood by the corner drinking, Kenshin was trying to cook breakfast, Saito and Aoshi were talking, Tsubame was standing there, Tae was laughing as Tokio talked to her and told her about random things, while Aoshi stood in a corner annoyed at all the noise  
  
Kaoru: Looks like Soujiro hasn't come back yet  
  
Finally things calmed down and Kenshin served breakfast, but the calm moment only lasted a few minutes before everyone was fighting over food and throwing it around grabbing whatever they could possibly reach. Finally breakfast was done and Kaoru noticed that there was still no sign of Soujiro  
  
Dr. Genzai: So shall we continue our game?  
  
Misao: Yeah!  
  
Everyone sat down  
  
Kaoru: Shouldn't we wait for Soujiro?  
  
Sano: Oh he can join in when he gets here, let's start  
  
Suddenly the door opened and there stood Soujiro  
  
Soujiro: Sorry I took so long to get back here I was kind of busy  
  
Yahiko: I'll say, we were about to start the game without you  
  
Saito: Just shut-up so we can get on with it....  
  
Soujiro: Okay, and I have someone new that would like to play  
  
Kaoru: Sure, the more the merrier  
  
Kaoru smiled  
  
Kenshin: Who is it?  
  
Soujiro: Magdalia  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah yeah Megumi should stay in Tokyo to take care of patients, but she got someone to cover for her while she played Truth or Dare with everyone. 


	10. Tap Dancing Policemen!

Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sano and Magdalia looked at each other in shock  
  
Sano: Magdalia?  
  
Magdalia: Hello Sanosuke  
  
Kenshin: Miss Magdalia how are you?  
  
Magdalia: Fine  
  
Kenshin: That's great come join us now, we were just about to start  
  
Magdalia and Soujiro walked over to the bunch and sat down  
  
Soujiro sat next to Misao and Magdalia sat next to Sano catching Megumi's attention how she and Sano kept looking at each other  
  
Kaoru: Whose turn is it?  
  
Soujiro: I think it's Dr. Genzai's  
  
Yahiko: Oh yeah  
  
Sano: The eyebrow guy  
  
They all burst out laughing and Kaoru punched them on the heads  
  
Kaoru: Shut-up!  
  
Dr. Genzai: Yes, anyway Mr. Saito  
  
Saito: What?  
  
Dr. Genzai: Truth or Dare  
  
Saito: Dare  
  
Dr. Genzai: I dare you to tap dance for us  
  
Everyone: ^_^'  
  
Saito: What the heck?!  
  
Dr. Genzai: Yes yes go on and tap dance for us  
  
Tokio smiled waited for her husband to get up, she frowned when he sat there  
  
Tokio: Get up and do the dare!  
  
Saito: Huh?  
  
Tokio kicked him up and with an icy glare told him to start, after all he chose dare. Saito sighed and began to tap dance  
  
Everyone: ^_^'  
  
Saito sat down almost immediately after he was done  
  
Saito: There, why did I have to agree to play the game  
  
Tokio: Who knows just go  
  
Saito: Sanosuke  
  
Sano: Huh?  
  
He had been looking at Magdalia again  
  
Saito: Truth or Dare  
  
Sano: Truth  
  
Saito: Do you like that girl over there  
  
Saito pointed at Magdalia and the two blushed  
  
Sano: Uhhhhh...yeah I do  
  
Magdalia blushed and smiled. Megumi on the other hand had the urge to squash Magdalia like a bug  
  
Kenshin: Miss Megumi?  
  
Sano and Kenshin could see lightning behind Megumi  
  
Sano: What's your problem fox  
  
Megumi: Nothing  
  
Megumi said harshly staring daggers at Magdalia, which only made her move closer to Sano in fear. Megumi's eyes were really scaring her  
  
Sano: Anyway, Kenshin  
  
Kenshin: Yes  
  
Sano: Truth or Dare?  
  
Kenshin: Yes  
  
Sano: Truth or Dare?  
  
Kenshin: Dare  
  
Sano smiled  
  
Sano: I dare you to do an imitation of Hiko  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Sano: You heard me Kenshin, an imitation of Hiko  
  
Kenshin gulped, a dare was a dare and imitating Hiko definitely wouldn't be as painless as Megumi's imitation of Sanosuke  
  
Kenshin: Baka deshi get up how do you ever expect to become a great sword fighter if you can't even defeat your own master?!  
  
Kenshin the walked over and poured some sake  
  
Kenshin: When you grow older we shall have sake together  
  
Kenshin continued doing that most of the imitation he had sake with him  
  
Kenshin: There  
  
Hiko: Baka deshi!  
  
Kenshin: Master?  
  
Hiko walked over and grabbing Kenshin by the collar dragged him out of the room  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Hiko: Die you fool!  
  
Everyone could hear Kenshin's screams of pains as Hiko began to attack Kenshin for his imitation. About 15 minutes later the two reappeared  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin had bumps and brusies all over his body, his eyes were swirly and he was continuously saying Oro  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin are you there  
  
Hiko sat down again  
  
Hiko: That'll teach him  
  
Kenshin finally sat back up again  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin are you alright?  
  
Kenshin: I'm fine Miss Kaoru don't worry  
  
Kaoru relaxed a bit, Kenshin was always fine but she just couldn't help but worry  
  
Kenshin: Anyway, Master  
  
Hiko: What?  
  
Kenshin gulped, Hiko was still angry at Kenshin's pathetic imitation of him  
  
Kenshin: Uh Truth or Dare  
  
Hiko: Dare  
  
Kenshin: I dare you not to act so egotistical  
  
Hiko: What's that supposed to mean  
  
Hiko was now glaring eye to eye with Kenshin  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Hiko: Are you saying that I think to much of myself?  
  
Kenshin: Uhh yeah?  
  
Hiko dragged Kenshin outside and began to beat him once more  
  
Kenshin: Oro, but Master you have to do the dare  
  
Hiko: Hmph, baka deshi  
  
Kaoru: Mr. Hiko?  
  
Hiko: What?  
  
Kaoru: It's your turn  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay okay I know Magdalia's dead but we're gonna do a little skipping and fixing and say she didn't die 


	11. The Unknown Newcomer

Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin Himura bruised all over thanks to his master Hiko sat in- between Kaoru and Megumi who were glaring at each other.  
  
Hiko looked around: egotistical, hmph  
  
He muttered under his breath as he looked at everyone. Hiko had joined their foolish little game and now he had to do something so as he looked around his eyes landed on Soujiro. Hiko pointed over at Soujiro and said.  
  
Hiko: You boy  
  
Soujiro: Soujiro  
  
Soujiro told him  
  
Hiko: Yeah whatever, I guess truth or dare?  
  
Soujiro: Dare  
  
Hiko sighed  
  
Hiko: Have some sake  
  
Everyone looked at him before Soujiro took a cup and Hiko poured him sake, then another cup, then another, and another  
  
Kenshin: Uh Master, I think that's enough  
  
Hiko looked at Kenshin, it was just sake, nothing was going to happen  
  
Soujiro fell down on the floor and shook his head before looking at everyone and saying  
  
Soujiro: My turn  
  
Aoshi: Yay  
  
He said emotionlessly, nobody seemed to notice though  
  
Soujiro: Aoshi  
  
Aoshi sighed  
  
Aoshi: Yeah?  
  
Soujiro: Truth or Dare?  
  
Aoshi: Truth  
  
Aoshi really didn't want to do any of their dares, heck he didn't want to play this game at all  
  
Soujiro: Do you love Misao?  
  
Aoshi: I already answered that question back in Tokyo, fool  
  
Kaoru: Sorry Aoshi, but that wasn't love, that was like.........  
  
Aoshi remained quite, now he really didn't want to play this game; he was so stupid for letting Misao talk him into doing it  
  
Yahiko: Well Aoshi?  
  
Aoshi: Hmph  
  
Misao's eyes filled with tears and when Aoshi saw this out of the corner of his eye he couldn't help but realize that he had to say something  
  
Aoshi: Yes  
  
Everyone, except Hiko: Huh?  
  
Aoshi: You heard me you baka's yes  
  
There was silence after that  
  
Kaoru: So you do like her then  
  
Aoshi: Yes, I love Misao  
  
Misao exploded when she heard that  
  
Misao: Lord Aoshi loves me Lord Aoshi loves me! Oh Gramps did you hear that, Lord Aoshi loves me!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Magdalia much to Megumi's notice scooted a little closer to Sano who was laughing at the scene  
  
Megumi: I'm gonna get her  
  
Sano noticed Magdalia was closer then she was before, blushing Misao's cries and yells of joy and laughter zoned out, and everyone disappeared all except for him and Magdalia. But that moment didn't last, for Misao who was so happy jumped up onto Sano and bounced off him moving him back to reality  
  
Tae: Well oh my  
  
Tsubame just sat there next to Yahiko blushing  
  
Okina: Yes Misao, I heard him, I'm so happy that you got to have the guy you loved forever finally admit his feelings  
  
Misao sat down, shaking happily  
  
Aoshi: Anyway, boy  
  
Yahiko shook in anger  
  
Tsubame: Little Yahiko  
  
Yahiko: Don't call me little!!!!!!  
  
Tsubame looked at him in shock before looking down and nodding her head  
  
Tsubame: Oh yes, sorry  
  
Aoshi: Yahiko  
  
Yahiko: What?  
  
Aoshi: Truth or Dare?  
  
Yahiko: Dare  
  
Aoshi: Kiss that girl, Tsubame you said her name was?  
  
Yahiko and Tsubame: What?!  
  
Tsubame and Yahiko looked at each other and blushed  
  
Yahiko: Why?  
  
Aoshi: You chose dare kid, now do it  
  
Yahiko growled but leaned in a kissed Tsubame. Yahiko pulled back immediately blushing crimson red  
  
Yahiko: There, happy?  
  
Aoshi remained silent but in the background Sano was laughing his head off  
  
Sano: Nice one Aoshi  
  
Yahiko: Shut-up! Kenshin, Truth or Dare?  
  
Kenshin: Truth  
  
Yahiko: Why do you always do the laundry?  
  
Kenshin: Well Yahiko, Miss Kaoru always wants me to do the laundry so that's why I do it  
  
Yahiko: .........interesting  
  
Kenshin: Yes, anyway my turn. Soujiro, Truth or Dare?  
  
Soujiro: Dare  
  
Kenshin was about to say something when out of nowhere came a female voice  
  
Female voice: Soujiro marry me  
  
Everyone looked around  
  
Soujiro: uhhhhh  
  
Kaoru: Where are you? Show yourself!  
  
Female voice: okay  
  
Out of nowhere stepped a girl wearing a purple kimono with gold leaves decorating it. She had brown hair with green highlights put up in a messy ponytail. On her ears she wore a set of headphones.........  
  
Everyone: uhhhhh  
  
?: Hello  
  
Everyone: uhhhhh  
  
The girl tapped her foot impatiently  
  
Misao: Can we help you?  
  
?: Yes, I would like to join in your game  
  
Kaoru: Ummmmm, what's your name?  
  
?: My name? LadyWaterShaman  
  
Everyone looked at her stupidly  
  
Kenshin: Well Miss LadyWaterShaman, may I ask a question  
  
LWS: Yes  
  
Kenshin: What are those things on your head  
  
Kenshin said this referring to LWS's set of headphones  
  
LWS: these are my headphones  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Sano: Headphones?  
  
LWS: Haven't you ever heard of headphones?  
  
Dr. Gensai: Well um, actually this is the 11th year of Meji and well headphones haven't been invented yet  
  
LWS: ..................oh well  
  
LWS says with a shrug  
  
Misao: So why are you here?  
  
LWS: I'm here to play Truth or Dare with you  
  
Tae: How did you know we were playing Truth or Dare?  
  
LWS: Oh all I did was get onto my computer, log into the internet, go to fanfiction.net, look at some stories, find this one, and I discovered you were playing Truth or Dare ^_^  
  
Yahiko: Computer?  
  
Sano: Internet?  
  
Tsubame: fanfiction.net  
  
Magdalia: What are these things your talking about?  
  
LWS mentally slapped herself on the head this was the 11th year of Meji  
  
Kenshin: Oh well Miss LadyWaterShaman, I guess you can play if you like  
  
LWS: Yay!  
  
LWS sat down immediately next to Soujiro with a smile on her face  
  
Kenshin: Anyway, Soujiro I dare you to.........say the first word the comes to your mind when I say this  
  
Soujiro: What?  
  
Kenshin: I'm going to say a word and you must say the first thing, I repeat the first thing that comes to mind  
  
Soujiro: Ummmm, okay  
  
Kenshin: Idiot  
  
Soujiro: Sanosuke  
  
Sano: What?!  
  
Soujiro: He did say the first thing that came to mind  
  
Sano got up but Magdalia quickly stood up to and put her hand on his arm  
  
Magdalia: Sanosuke please relax  
  
Sano looked at Magdalia then at Soujiro before returning to his place on the wall  
  
Soujiro: Thank-you Magdalia  
  
Magdalia nodded her head and smiled  
  
Soujiro: Megumi, truth or dare?  
  
Megumi: Dare  
  
Soujiro: I dare you to balance as many things on your head as you can  
  
Megumi: okay, Kaoru hand me that piece of wood  
  
Kaoru got up and walked over and handed a piece of wood to Megumi  
  
Megumi: Thank-you  
  
Kaoru nodded and Megumi walked around grabbing plates, bowls, chopsticks, and whatever else you could find at the Aoiya on her head  
  
Megumi: Sir Ken, mind putting this jug on my head?  
  
Kenshin: Are you sure Miss Megumi, you seem to have a lot already, that you do  
  
Megumi: Sir Ken I'm fine  
  
Kenshin shrugged at put the empty jug on top of a dirty plate  
  
Megumi: Oh no  
  
Everything began to wobble and then CRASH, Megumi fell over and all the stuff on her head fell down onto the floor  
  
Kenshin: Oro  
  
Everything had fallen on the poor Rurouni  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin!  
  
Tsubame: Are you okay  
  
Kenshin sat up and rubbed the back of his head  
  
Kenshin: I'm okay Miss Kaoru  
  
Kaoru smiled and Kenshin got up and out of the mess  
  
Kenshin: Miss Megumi, are you alright?  
  
Kenshin helped Megumi up out of the mess, Megumi stumbled a little and with Kenshin help she took a seat in-between him and Saito  
  
Megumi: Alright, LadyWaterShaman, truth or dare  
  
LWS: Truth  
  
Megumi: Where do you really come from?  
  
LWS: The future  
  
Megumi: That's not what I meant  
  
LWS: Oh well, Soujiro truth or dare  
  
Soujiro: Dare  
  
LWS: Marry me!  
  
Soujiro: What?!  
  
LWS: Marry me  
  
Soujiro looked at LWS in shock, what was she talking about marry him? They didn't even know each other  
  
Soujiro: I can't  
  
LWS: Why not  
  
Soujiro: Ummmm because I.........I.........I love someone else  
  
LWS: Who?  
  
Soujiro: 'So persistent'  
  
Soujiro looked around Misao loved Aoshi and Aoshi loved Misao, Kaoru loved Kenshin and Kenshin loved Kaoru, Magdalia loved Sanosuke and Sanosuke loved Magdalia, Tokio and Saito were married, and he didn't want to sound gay  
  
Soujiro: Well actually you see LadyWaterShaman, I'm getting over someone............yes that's it, I'm getting over this girl I used to have a crush on  
  
Soujiro sighed and LWS looked at him sadly  
  
LWS: What a waste  
  
Soujiro sighed, but he shifted uncomfortably in his seat when he noticed everyone's attention was focused on him  
  
Soujiro: Anyway it's my turn.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY! I finally updated! It's been so long hasn't it............gomen-nasai minna- san. Please don't be mad, XO review. Thus until chapter 12  
  
Review! 


	12. I Must Return to Tokyo

Disclaimer- I don't own Kenshin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soujiro: Sano, truth or dare?  
  
Sano: Dare  
  
Soujiro looked around, LadyWaterShaman would you mind if I see your whatever you called it  
  
Soujiro pointed towards LWS's headphones  
  
LWS: Sure  
  
Soujiro: I dare you to listen to these  
  
Sano: no problem  
  
Soujiro just smiled as usual and watched Sano put on the headphones, Sao froze in shock  
  
Sano: What.........kind of witchery is this?  
  
LWS: It's not witchery Sanosuke it's Linkin Park  
  
Kaoru: Linkin Park?  
  
They all looked at each other before looking at LWS waiting for an explanation to who Linkin Park was  
  
LWS: Linkin Park is a rock band in my time  
  
Everyone else: Ohhhhhhhhhh............what's a rock band?  
  
LWS: *sigh* never mind  
  
Dr. Genzai looked at everyone for a moment before standing up, he had a strong feeling that things were going to get a little rough later and he also had some work to do back in Tokyo  
  
Dr. Genzai: I should go  
  
Kaoru: But Dr. Genzai why?  
  
Dr. Genzai: Well Kaoru first off Miss Megumi and myself are both doctors back in Tokyo, however we both left so in case an emergency came who would be there?  
  
Kaoru: I guess you're right  
  
Dr. Genzai: I'll leave you all to have fun  
  
Dr. Genzai smiled and almost immediately left the Aoiya  
  
Kaoru: Well there goes someone  
  
Saito: Tokio I don't care what you say I'm not going to stay here with all these fools playing a stupid game when there's work to be done  
  
Tokio: Saito  
  
However this time Saito stood his ground and Tokio sighed, the look in his eyes made shivers run down her spine and she knew with those eyes he wouldn't give up without a fight so this time she just left them  
  
Tokio: Fine Saito, but I do believe that we should stay and have some fun  
  
Saito just grunted and left the Aoyia. Tokio bowed  
  
Tokio: Thank-you so much, we've had so much fun  
  
Then she ran out of the Aoiya after Saito. Everyone just looked in shock, things had gone by so quickly Dr. Genzai got up and left then Tokio and Saito it took awhile for them all to slow down and think but they got there and looked at Sano who was still in shock. LWS's music was still playing in his ears and he was frozen stiff sweat beading down his forehead  
  
Kenshin: Sano?  
  
Magdalia shook Sano's arm  
  
Magdalia: Sanosuke?  
  
Sano: .........  
  
Everyone looked at him and tried to knock him out of his shock, LWS slowly removing her headphones off of his ears and put them back around her neck before turning off the music  
  
Kaoru: For god's sake Sanosuke snap out of it  
  
Kaoru annoyed with the hold up and wanting to get on with their game smashed her bokken on his head as hard as she could  
  
Sano: What the heck was that for Missy?  
  
He cried and felt his head where a huge bump was growing  
  
Sano: Those things............they were demons............speaking to me.........how the heck can you stand that?!  
  
Sano looked at LWS in a crazy manor  
  
Misao punched Sano  
  
Misao: Shut-up already Sanosuke.........by the way LWS can I call you that? Great  
  
LWS didn't even have a chance to answer her because Misao made up her own answer so she just shrugged  
  
LWS: What?  
  
Misao: What are those things anyway?  
  
LWS: I told you already, they are my headphones and Sano it's not a demon speaking to you its just music  
  
Misao: LWS sorry but this Linkin Park sounds very strange to me  
  
LWS: They're not strange Misao it's good music  
  
Yahiko: Who cares?!!  
  
Everyone looked over at Yahiko  
  
Yahiko: Look I know we don't have clue who this Linkin Park is but who cares about that it's not like it should really matter to us right?  
  
Kaoru: Yeah, you're right Yahiko let's just continue to play, Sano it's your turn  
  
Sano smiled Magdalia had been able to calm him down so he was ready for his turn  
  
Sano: Right, fox  
  
Megumi: Me?  
  
Sano: Yes you, truth or dare?  
  
Megumi: Truth  
  
Sano: Tell me why you don't like Magdalia  
  
Everyone looked at Magdalia before looking at Megumi  
  
Megumi: Well you caught me off guard with that one Sanosuke but I have an answer I don't have a problem with her  
  
Sano: Truth Megumi, I've seen the way you look at her, you're telling a lie  
  
Megumi: How dare you assume that I'm lying!  
  
Sano: I'm not assuming I'm knowing! So tell me why you don't like her, I want to know  
  
Magdalia: Miss Megumi.........please tell me what you don't like about me  
  
Megumi looked at the girl in shock  
  
Megumi: You want to know? Fine I'll tell you why!!  
  
Flames burst up behind Megumi and her eyes went all white. She pointed a finger at Magdalia accusingly  
  
Megumi: It's you! You and that rooster  
  
Sano: What's wrong with Magdalia and me?  
  
Yahiko: Told you she liked him  
  
Sano punched Yahiko  
  
Sano: Shut-up little Yahiko  
  
Yahiko: Don't call me little!!!  
  
Yahiko jumped on Sano's head and began to bite it as Megumi went on Sano not feeling a thing  
  
Megumi: That rooster there is the one who stopped me from committing suicide, he's the one that tried to save me from the Obiwabanshuu, that rooster's the one who's done so much for me and to see you in his arms like that is PISSING ME OFF!  
  
Magdalia hid her face behind Sano in fear  
  
Sano: Megumi!!!  
  
Kenshin: Miss Megumi you really should calm down, that you should  
  
Aoshi: There's no use in trying that Battousai, she's going in for the kill now  
  
Kaoru and Misao: the kill?  
  
Aoshi: Listen  
  
Megumi: So Magdalia there you go, you wanted to know why I hated you? Well there's your answer seeing you in that roosters arms, seeing you and him together knowing that you love him with your true heart, Magdalia that is why I hate you!! That is why I don't like you! That is everything I have to say from the top of my heart to the very bottom  
  
Sano: Megumi.........  
  
Magdalia: Miss Megumi I never thought that you loved him, I'm sorry  
  
Sano: Magdalia?  
  
Magdalia: Sanosuke.........I love you with all my heart understand that  
  
Sano looked at her in shock  
  
Magdalia: Miss Megumi loves you Sanosuke.........but I just want to say one thing, that no one will ever love you as much as me no matter what  
  
Then Magdalia gave him a kiss and Megumi looked at them in shock. Had she just said all that? Had she just let out all of her heart?  
  
Megumi: crap.........  
  
Magdalia: Miss Megumi I'm sorry that you feel that way about me............but there's one thing that you should know, and that is that I would never give up Sanosuke without a fight, for I really love him  
  
Everyone looked at Magdalia who was crying  
  
Magdalia: With all of my heart  
  
Megumi sat down in shock  
  
Megumi: 'did I really say that? Did I really say those things to her?'  
  
Sano: Megumi............  
  
The room was silent and Kaoru got up  
  
Kenshin: Miss Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: Misao come with me  
  
Misao looked at her and she got up  
  
Kaoru: You too Kenshin  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Kaoru: Come on  
  
Grabbing Kenshin's arm she dragged him out of the room. Hiko on the other side watched the three leave with an eyebrow raised he couldn't help but wonder what that girl was planning to do with her friend as he stupid apprentice  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin: Miss Kaoru I really don't think we should be............  
  
Kaoru: I don't care what you think Kenshin, get in there and do it  
  
Kenshin: But  
  
Kaoru: But nothing Kenshin I this game has been going on and on but now it's going out of line, so do it  
  
Kenshin didn't move  
  
Kaoru: NOW!!!  
  
Kenshin: Okay okay  
  
Kenshin re-entered the room and Kaoru and Misao ran off to get more stuff  
  
Yahiko: Kenshin what are you wearing  
  
Kenshin: heh heh  
  
Kenshin wore stickers and bandages all over him, white make-up and everything, everyone looked at him before breaking down laughing. Megumi laughed and sighed  
  
Megumi: Anyway it's my turn  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Does a little dance* I finally found the disk that this chapter was on!! I'm finally able to update. Of course when I did have it I was kind of preoccupied with trying to get my avatar on go-gaia.com to look like Kaoru but now it does so I can get on with my story!!! I'm so happy; now some of you want Kenshin to turn into the Battousai but I can't think of anything, so if you get any ideas please tell me. And **smacks self on head** I'm glad to say THAT I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY TILL THE VERY END, when ever that may be.........and I give you all permission to yell at me for not updating for such a long time. 


	13. Kaoru's Captured and Kaoru's saved, and ...

Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
People still here: Kaoru Kenshin Sanosuke Yahiko Misao Tsubame Tae Aoshi Megumi Magdalia Katsu  
  
Megumi looked around  
  
Megumi: Sir Ken  
  
Kenshin: Oro  
  
Megumi: I dare you and that rooster to switch personalities for the next three turns  
  
Kenshin: Alright Miss Megumi  
  
Sano: What?!  
  
Tae: Where are Misao and Kaoru  
  
Kenshin: I don't know, that I don't  
  
Kenshin said now all cleaned up  
  
Kenshin: They have been gone for a while though I wonder wh.........  
  
?: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Aoshi: That's Misao's voice!  
  
Magdalia: It came from out front  
  
Everyone got up and ran outside  
  
Aoshi: Misao!!!!  
  
There lay Misao resting against a tree unconscious  
  
Kenshin: Miss Kaoru! Miss Kaoru where are you Miss Kaoru!  
  
Kenshin looked down in Misao's hand and saw a note quickly grabbing it he read it to himself  
  
Dear Battousai  
  
I believe I hold something valuable to you, a girl with raven hair. Yes here she lay on the ground unconscious to me, if you do not come to the river in the woods by sunset she shall die by my sword, and Battousai I will make it painful.  
  
Signed Riousai  
  
Kenshin held the note tightly in his hands and threw it behind him, his eyes then changed from their gentle violet color, to sour and cold amber. Kenshin was angry, nothing would get in his way to save Kaoru. Sanosuke caught the note and read it to everyone who were in shock before they knew it Kenshin was running at top speed  
  
Sanosuke ran after him as quickly as he could trying to keep up with his friend he realized something, this wasn't the Kenshin that they knew. This was Battousai and he was ready to fight and at the speed Kenshin was going at it seemed he was willing to kill to get her back  
  
Kenshin finally arrived at the site where the note had said, the river in the middle of the woods  
  
Battousai: Kaoru!!!  
  
Battousai saw Kaoru lying on the ground her hands tied up  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin!  
  
Kaoru cried before gasping, those eyes weren't Kenshin's  
  
Riousai: I knew you would come  
  
Battousai: Give Miss Kaoru back to us  
  
Riousai: I see, all that anger for this wench?  
  
Riousai kicked Kaoru. That triggered it Kenshin flew towards Riousai  
  
Sanosuke: STOP!!!  
  
Kaoru, Riousai, and Kenshin turned and saw Sanosuke and everyone else there  
  
Battousai: What are you doing here?  
  
Sanosuke: We came to help  
  
Riousai: Need reinforcements do you Battousai  
  
Sanosuke: Look I have a better idea, instead of fighting with those silly swords why not play paper rock scissors  
  
Megumi: Paper Rock Scissors............for Kaoru?  
  
Sanosuke: Yeah and here's the thing, if Kenshin loses to you not only does he have to fight you but we also give you three, yes three jugs of sake and 1050 yen  
  
Kaoru: What?!  
  
Sanosuke: However if Kenshin wins not only do you have to give back Kaoru without a fight but also you have to come and play Truth or Dare with us  
  
Riousai: That is one of the most stupid things I have ever heard but I shall do it  
  
Sanosuke: Do it Kenshin  
  
Kenshin had no luck especially in betting games and this was too hard to lose but he agreed  
  
Sanosuke: All right ready  
  
Kenshin/Riousai: Paper Rock Scissors  
  
Kenshin held out paper and Riousai held out rock  
  
Sano jumped up and down, now he didn't have to give away three jugs of sake  
  
Riousai: Battousai, I'm not going to play Truth or Dare with you and your little friends  
  
Sanosuke: Yes you are, you agreed to it  
  
Riousai: Iie  
  
Sanosuke: Hai  
  
Riousai: Iie  
  
Sanosuke: Hai  
  
Riousai: Iie  
  
Sakosuke: Hai  
  
Riousai: Iie!  
  
Sanosuke: Hai!  
  
Kenshin walked over to Kaoru and with the Reverse Blade Sword he but through the ropes like a knife cutting through butter  
  
Kaoru: Arigatou Kenshin  
  
Kaoru rubbed her wrists for a while as to sooth them from the tightening of the rope. When she heard Riousai and Sano fighting she rolled her eyes and grabbed Riousai by the collar and dragged him all the way back to the Aoiya  
  
Riousai: Damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn  
  
Kaoru threw Riousai on the floor and sat down  
  
Kaoru: You made the deal buddy, not our problem you lost  
  
Riousai: The worst way to lose, Rock paper scissors  
  
Everone sat down and rolled their eyes  
  
Tsubame: Eep  
  
Kenshin: What is it Tsubame?  
  
Tsubame: I need to get home, my parents must be worried sick about me  
  
Kenshin: Errrrrr yeah I do think we did forget about her parents  
  
Tae: I'm talking her home, I need to get back to work anyway  
  
The two got up and bowed  
  
Tae/Tsubame: Arigatou, syanora  
  
Everyone: Syanora  
  
Everyone watched the two slowly disappear into the darkness  
  
Kaoru: Oh my gosh  
  
Kenshin: What is it Miss Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: It's dark outside! What if they get lost or attacked by some bandit?!  
  
Sanosuke: I'm sure they'll be fine Missy  
  
Katsu: Yes Tae knows how to take care of herself, and I'm sure she'll protect Tsubame  
  
But none of those words comforted Kaoru. For the rest of the night she was worried, she wondered what was going to happen to her friend and Tsubame  
  
Kaoru: Please let them be alright  
  
Tae: Yes, and I'm very sorry to have kept her. It's our fault gomen nasai  
  
Tsubame looked up at her parents  
  
Tsubame: Gomen nasai  
  
Tsubame's mother: Of Tsubame, I was so worried about you  
  
Tsubame's father: Yes Tsubame, don't ever do that again!  
  
Tsubame looked down at the ground and apologized again before she was dismissed to her room  
  
Tsubame: Good-night, aishiteru  
  
With that Tsubame went to her room and went to sleep (after changing into her sleeping yukata that is)  
  
Tae sighed and looked at them all how she wondered what everyone was doing at the moment  
  
Tae: Oh well I'm sure they'll have fun  
  
Then with that Tae also changed into her sleeping yukata and went to bed  
  
The next day  
  
As the Kenshin-gumi and everyone else finished breakfast they entered the room where they played truth or dare  
  
Sano: So who's turn is it?  
  
Kenshin: Soujiro truth or dare?  
  
Soujiro: Dare  
  
Kenshin: I dare you to kiss LadyWaterShaman  
  
Soujiro flinched but a dare was a dare and a truth was a truth and he had foolishly choosen dare soooooooo  
  
Soujiro: Okay  
  
LadyWaterShaman: Yay!!!!!!  
  
Riousai looked disgusted as Soujiro gave LWS a kiss on the cheek  
  
Soujiro: There............now Sanosuke  
  
Sanosuke: Yes  
  
Soujiro: How did LadyWaterShamans music make you feel  
  
Sano felt like yelling at him and telling him how horrible it was and making a big scene but then remembered Megumi's earlier dare  
  
Sano: Well  
  
He turned to face LWS  
  
Sano: Well Miss LadyWaterShaman your music really freaked me out, that it did. I have no clue why you listen to it because the music is obviously haunted by some strange abnormal creature  
  
Everyone sweat dropped and Sano shivered as he thought of the music  
  
And that's the newest chapter to "Let's Play Truth or Dare!"  
  
LWS: Let me say that you are obsessed  
  
Aharah Musici: Magdalia is a sick woman in the Kyoto Arc that Sano fell in love with. However she died in Sanosuke's arms  
  
Yotaka: Thanks for the idea it was really good  
  
Ahhhh it feels sooooo good to finally have a new chapter out, I hope everyone is as happy as I am right now That's the end of chapter 13......well review after all this story goes how you want it  
  
Until chapter 14  
  
Syanora! 


	14. Magdalia Gone and A New Love Found

Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

People left:

Kaoru

Kenshin

Sano

Misao

Yahiko

Hiko

Riousai

Aoshi

Katsu

Megumi

Magdalia

Soujiro

LWS

Kaoru: It's so nice outside; let's play the game outside today

Yahiko: Great idea Kaoru

So everyone went outside and sat down or leaned against some thing

Kenshin: Anyway Sano it's your turn

Sano: Okay Miss Kaoru truth or dare?

Kaoru: Truth

Sano: What's your most deepest darkest secret?

Kaoru: Hey don't get personal!

Sano: Come on Miss Kaoru answer

Kaoru: I like Kenshin, there happy now it's my turn

Sano: Good enough

Kaoru: Kenshin truth or dare?

Kenshin: Truth

Kaoru: Kenshin, I know you must love me! Other wise why were you so worried.

Kenshin:...

Kaoru: I dare you to tell the truth. There must be a reason you went Battousai and saved me from mean Riousai.

Riousai: I heard that!

Kaoru: Tell me the honest truth this time. Do you love me?

Kaoru and Kenshin's faces were inches apart

Yahiko in the background: Ew, are they going to kiss?

Kenshin: Oro?

Kaoru fell back on her head

Kaoru: Kenshin! You're hopeless! Baka!

Kaoru raises her fist and hits Kenshin on top of the head as hard as she can

Riousai: I still wonder why you like her Battousai. Such a violent wife she would be!

Kenshin: Oro?

When Kenshin said that again Kaoru got ready to hit him but Megumi and Magdalia restrained her

Kenshin: Miss Misao truth or dare?

Misao: Dare

Kenshin gulped, he couldn't believe he was going to say this

Kenshin: I dare you to.........to.........kick Aoshi

The room went silent

Misao: Are you crazy Himura?!

Misao grabbed Kenshin by the collar of his Gi and pulled him close to her face

Misao: Why would I do something like that to Lord Aoshi

Kaoru: I can't believe you just said that Kenshin

Sano: Now this is something I wanna see

Aoshi shot a glare in Kenshins direction making the poor Rurouni close his eyes and laugh in nervousness

Kenshin: I guess that was a little harsh, you don't have to do it if you don't want to Miss Misao, that you don't

Aoshi stood up

Misao: Lord Aoshi?

Aoshi: Misao do it

Misao: WHAT? But but but Lord Aoshi

Aoshi: Misao listen to your leader

Misao couldn't help but shrink back, she would never want to her leader and the man she loved

Misao: Lord Aoshi, if that's what you want

Misao walked back then ran towards Aoshi and jumped into the air, she landed a kick right into Aoshi's face. Misao gasped as she landed

Misao: Oh my gosh, Lord Aoshi!

Misao ran towards Aoshi who now had a large footprint imprinted on his face

Misao: I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry Lord Aoshi, I wasn't aiming for your face, really I wasn't

Aoshi glared at Misao, who was looking down ashamed of herself

Aoshi: Sit back down Misao, Battousai I will get you back and Misao

Misao didn't look up

Aoshi: I will deal with you later

The room remained silent for quite awhile after that before Hiko rolled his eyes and stood up

Hiko: This obviously isn't getting anywhere fast

Katsu: Huh?

Hiko: I'm leaving and don't you dare ask me to come back

Hiko then left

Katsu: Ummm, Sanosuke

Sano: Yeah Katsu?

Katsu: I want to say that, things are looking rather dull now and so I think I'll head back to Tokyo

Sano: Come on Katsu, you don't have to go

Katsu: I know I don't have to Sano, I want to

Sano sighed

Sano: Alright Katsu, I'll see you later

Katsu bid everyone farewell and left

Kaoru: I think it's time to have something to eat

Megumi: Great idea Kaoru

The two smiled and looked at everyone

Kaoru: Come on Kenshin

Kenshin: Oro?

Kaoru and Megumi grabbed Kenshin and pulled him into the kitchen

Yahiko: You guys.........

Everyone looked at him

Yahiko: For some reason.........I think that.........well never mind

Everyone waited for Kenshin to bring out the food meanwhile they talked about nothing

15 minutes later:

Kenshin: Order up!

Kenshin entered with a smile, carrying a tray some food; Kaoru and Megumi were right behind him with more trays

Yahiko: Finally

As Kaoru put down the tray she was carrying Yahiko said

Yahiko: This hasn't been infected by Kaoru's cooking has it?

Kaoru glared at Yahiko

Kenshin: I don't know why you are so persistent about eating Miss Kaoru 's cooking Yahiko

Yahiko: Why do you think Kenshin?

Sano: It's disgusting

Megumi: She has no talent in cooking what so ever

Kaoru glared at them and she pulled out her bokken but Kenshin held her back

Kaoru: Let me at 'em, let me at 'em

Kaoru was kicking her feet in the air and Yahiko took this as an advantage to grabbing as much of the food as possible. When Kaoru realized that she bit Kenshins hand making him let go off her and hold his own hand in pain

Hiko: So this is what happens while I'm gone for only half an hour

Kenshin: Master

Kaoru: Mr. Hiko

Aoshi: What are you doing back here

Hiko walked over to where he had been sitting

Hiko: I forgot the sake

Everyone fell over and when they sat up they looked up towards Hiko who was now walking away

Kenshin: Is that all you came here for Master?

Hiko: Oh no, thanks for reminding me Kenshin

Hiko walked towards Kaoru and took her bokken

Kaoru: Hey give that back!

Hiko turned to Kenshin and slammed the bokken on the poor Rurouni's head

Hiko: There you go

Kenshin fell back his eyes swirly

Kenshin: What was that for?

Hiko gave Kaoru back her bokken before responding

Hiko: For chasing after me

Kenshin: But Master I didn't go after you

Hiko remained silent for a minute

Hiko: Well now you know what will happen if you do

Hiko then walked away and this time he didn't come back

Kaoru: Kenshin are you alright?

Megumi: Sir Ken!

Both girls ran next to Kenshin

Kenshin: I'm fine Miss Kaoru, Miss Megumi that I am

Kaoru: You such a baka Kenshin

Megumi and Kaoru sat next to Kenshin

Misao: Okay, enough of this boring silence, let's play!!!

Misao jumped up

Misao: It's my turn now, and Himura truth or dare?

Misao said that very energetically which made Kenshin hold back

Kenshin: Truth Miss Misao

Misao: I was hoping you'd say that

Misao said darkly

Misao: Alright Himura, if you gave a vow never to kill again then why do you kill fish and other animals?

Everyone sweat dropped at Misao's energetic question

Kaoru: Umm Misao

Misao: Whoa Miss Kaoru, this is Himura's question

Kaoru rolled her eyes and sat back

Kenshin: Miss Misao first off I gave my vow never to kill again that's true but what I meant was never to kill a man. I knew I would have to kill animals to survive but that's life's cycle man eat animals to stay alive just like other animals eat other animals to live, that it is

Misao's eyes turned to dots as she heard him say that. She immediately sat down and looked at her crossed legs her arms were crossed over her chest

Kaoru: Misao.........

Kaoru sighed, she just couldn't explain Misao's behavior at times

Kenshin: Sano, truth or dare?

Sano: Dare

Kenshin: I dare you to act like a boy that just turned into a girl

Sano: Um.............okay

Sano laid down on the floor before getting up and stretching

Sano: That was a good rest

He got up and walked towards a mirror

Sano: Looking good, as always

Sano then looked down at his chest

Sano: What the hell?!

Sano then looked at his hands pretending they were all clean and everything

Sano: What the hell happened to my chest and the rest of my body? My voice it's not deep! What the hell, my hair it's long and clean!

Sano gasped

Sano: Holy crap! I'm a girl!

Sano then sat down and everyone was laughing their heads off, Sano smiled triumphantly at his wonderful act

Sano: Misao, truth or dare?

Misao: Dare!

Sano snickered

Sano: I dare you to do some thing outrageous to Aoshi

Misao looked at Aoshi and giggled, this was something she couldn't complain about

Misao: Sorry Lord Aoshi

Misao walked behind him and gave him a huge wedge, Aoshi's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he felt it. Sano feel over laughing and Misao couldn't help but smile

Aoshi: Misao..............

Misao: Forgive me Lord Aoshi, but he dared me too

Aoshi looked away as everyone else joined in on the laughter

Aoshi: SHUT-UP!

Everyone went quiet

Aoshi: It's not that funny

Sano: Yes it is

Kenshin: Anyway, Miss Megumi truth or dare

Megumi: Dare

Kenshin: Well, I have noticed that you've been jealous of Miss Magdalia over there

Megumi blushed a little

Megumi: I don't know what you mean Sir Ken

Kenshin: I'm afraid you do Miss Megumi but however I dare you to fight Miss Magdalia over Sanosukes love

Sano slammed his fist against Kenshins cheek

Sano: What the hell?!

Kenshin:

Magdalia: What?

Megumi: I have no intention, why would I love this roster?

Kenshin: I'm afraid I have dared you miss Megumi, that I have

Megumi growled but stood up and grabbed Magdalia by the arm and took her to the back of the Aoiya, everyone followed

Magdalia: Miss Megumi, I really wouldn't like to fight over Sanosuke

Megumi: Humph

Magdalia: It doesn't matter, we can't choose fighting over his love won't prove anything, he needs to decided for himself who he loves

Megumi punched Magdalia in the cheek with all her strength

Sano: Megumi!

Magdalia fell down onto the grass with a oof

Megumi: I'm only fighting you for the dare, his love matters not to me

Sano stared at Magdalia then at Megumi his mouth wide open with shock

Sano: Megumi

Kenshin smiled, he hated to do this but the glaring that Megumi had kept giving Magdalia was really annoying him and this was the only way to stop it

Magdalia: Miss Megumi please, I know that you love Sanosuke

Sano looked even more shocked when Magdalia said

Magdalia: The way you look at us in jealousy

Megumi: Shut-up!

Magdalia got up

Megumi: Hit me back

Magdalia: I refuse to fight you Miss Megumi

Megumi kicked Magdalia

Megumi: Fight!

Magdalia punched Megumi in the face

Magdalia: Forgive me Miss Megumi but I had to do it

Megumi: Bitch!

Magdalia frowned at this

Magdalia: Enough Miss Megumi!

Megumi only punched Magdalia

Sano: Megumi!

Magdalia: Miss Megumi please

Megumi was getting ready to do a side kick when Megumi pulled her hair (A/N: My trade mark move) making Megumi flinch

Magdalia: I know you love him Miss Megumi, admit it

Elbowed Magdalia and jumped back

Magdalia walked over and slapped Megumi's cheek with all of her strength

Sano: Magdalia

Megumi looked at Sanosuke sadly, it was true she did love him however she would never admit it, not to anyone. Especially this girl, this woman that loved Sano probably as much as Megumi and Megumi refused to let herself lose, Magdalia then scratched Megumi's face before Magdalia kicked her right in the gut

Magdalia: Miss Megumi, I don't want to hurt you

Megumi glared at Magdalia

Magdalia: You're bleeding, please just admit your love and I will stop

Megumi looked away, it was true she was in fact bleeding, but so was Magdalia

Megumi: Fine!

Everyone looked at her

Megumi: I love that roster head, I love him with all my heart and soul, are you happy now

Magdalia smiled

Magdalia: Very happy

Sano ran over to the two girls

Sano: You two how could you do that?! Look your both bleeding badly

Sano looked at the two girls it was in fact true he loved Magdalia very much but Megumi on the other hand, he loved her with all his heart and soul as well

Magdalia: See Sanosuke I told you she.........loved.........

Magdalia collapsed onto the ground

Sano: Magdalia!!

Everyone huddled over

Megumi: Back away, give her some air

Megumi bent over Magdalia and inspected her, tears fell from the female doctors eyes

Soujiro: She was already sick, and I guess that because of this her body couldn't handle anymore

Sano: Megumi!!!!!!!

He yelled at the top of his lungs, now he was really pissed off

Sano: Look at what you did now!

Megumi: Sano wait!

However Sano ran off

Sano: That stupid bitch, Magdalia's dead because of her

Megumi: Sano wait up!

Sano looked away and kept walking

Megumi: Please Sanosuke, listen to me

Sano: What do I have to listen too?

Megumi: Please Sano I didn't know she was sick, I had no idea that she would die, but I had too

Sano: You had to, huh? You had to kill the girl I loved?!

Megumi: So you do love her

Megumi looked down

Megumi: I should've known, you wouldn't love me the way you loved her

Sano sighed and turned around to face her

Sano: Megumi, it's not that I don't love just her I love you too

Megumi looked up at him

Megumi: What?

Sano: Megumi, I love you too understand?

Megumi: You do?

Sano: That's what I said

Megumi smiled and looked at him

Megumi: I didn't know Sanosuke, I'm sorry, but are you sure?

Sano: Does this look unsure to you?

Sano leaned in and kissed her

Sano: Does that feel unsure to you?

Megumi: No, it doesn't

Sano smiled

Sano: Will Magdalia be alright?

Megumi looked away

Megumi: I'm afraid that.........she's gone

Sano: What?

Megumi: Yes, she's dead

Sano felt tears come to his eyes but he didn't let them fall, he refused to let them fall. Megumi kissed him and frowned

Megumi: I'm sorry

Kaoru: There they are!

Kaoru pointed towards the two

Sano: Where's Soujiro?

Sano asked when he saw the welcoming committee without Soujiro

Yahiko: We're not sure, we went inside to get something and when we came back out both he and Magdalia's body were gone

Aoshi: He's going to bury her

Everyone looked at him

Misao: Just like you did Lord Aoshi

Aoshi: Exactly Misao

Everyone remained quiet

Suddenly Kaoru looked at Sano and Megumi

Kaoru: And what were you two doing?

The two blushed

Kenshin: We knew you would get together sooner or later

Everyone began to talk and laugh

Sano: Shut-up already

But none listened, and soon after they all became quiet

Kenshin: I think that's enough truth or dare for today everyone.........

Kaoru: Yeah, I think we've all had enough excitement for one day

Kenshin: Miss Kaoru

Kaoru: Yes Kenshin?

Kenshin: Would you like to go shopping with me?

Kaoru: Sure Kenshin

Kaoru smiled and the two walked towards the market to get ingredients and other things

LWS: Well since Soujiro isn't here anymore then I guess I'll leave as well

With that said LWS turned around and disappeared

Well that's all everyone, that's chapter 14, Magdalia's gone and Megumi and Sanosuke are finally together

Thus until chapter 15

Ja ne


	15. HELP!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…

Okay people here's the problem, I need help with my fic. I need some truth/dares from the Kenshin –gumi and everyone else…the remaining characters are

Kaoru

Kenshin

Sano

Misao

Yahiko

Riousai

Aoshi

Katsu

Megumi


	16. Purple hair and green lipstick

Wow has it been long or has it been long? I've finally updated this fanfic after a way long time, I'm just glad to be writing again anyway. As always I don't own Rurouni Kenshin so let the game begin:

As Kenshin and Kaoru wandered around the market hoping to find something for dinner a glimpse of purple hair caught Kenshins eye. A young women, appeared before Kaoru and himself, purple hair in a bun with green lipstick. Kenshin's eyes opened wide in shock as the figure reappeared.

Kenshin: Miss Yumi?

He said in surpise, it could not have been the women Shishio had been protected by. No, she was dead.

Yumi: Hello Battousai, I never expected to see you here

Kaoru: Kenshin, who is this woman?

Kaoru's voice was angry and annoyed

Kenshin: This is Miss Yumi, one who protected Shishio in the battle this one had fought

Kaoru eyes Kenshin suspiciously

Yumi: I am certain now that Lord Shishio is dead

Yumi looked at the ground sadly and Kaoru's jealous face softened

Kaoru: You should come with us Miss Yumi. I'm Kaoru by the way

Kenshin: Yes, Miss Yumi. I am sure that it will be fun

Kaoru eyes Kenshin and the red headed rurouni began to laugh nervously

Kenshin: Come, we are playing Truth or Dare, that we are

Kaoru: It would be fun to have someone join in

Yumi: Well I suppose it will be rather interesting to be playing such a pitiful game with the battousai who defeated the Great Lord Shishio but fine

Kaoru: Then let's go back Kenshin, we are staying at the Aoi-ya Miss Yumi

Yumi: Then I will see you there

Yumi smirked as she watched the two walk away talking

Yumi: Battousai…

Next Morning

Misao jumped into Kenshin's room

Misao: Time to wake up Himura, how is it that you always wake up so early?

Kenshin smiled: This one is still used to waking up early back in the days of the bakamatsu, this one supposes

Misao: Well come on then breakfast is ready then we can continue the game

Misao was excited at how things were warming up in the game Truth or Dare. After breakfast the group all decided to play outside

Yahiko: Who's turn was it?

Yahiko looked around before Kaoru spoke up

Kaoru: I believe it was Miss Megumi's turn

Megumi smiled

Megumi: Alright then

The young female doctor looked around and eyed Aoshi

Megumi: Aoshi, truth or dare?

Aoshi: Dare

Megumi: I dare you to smile

Aoshi looked at her darkly for a moment for before giving a small smile which immediately fell back into a frown.

Aoshi: Megumi, truth or dare

Megumi brushed some hair behind her head

Megumi: Dare

Aoshi: Well then, I dare you to slap the battousai

Megumi was somewhat insulted but slapped Kenshin across the face

Kenshin: Oro?

Megumi: Sir Ken, truth or Dare?

Kenshin: This one chooses dare Miss Megumi, that I do

Megumi: Well Sir Ken, I dare you not to use one of your little Kenshinism words for a whole hour

Kenshin: Oro?

Megumi: A dare is a dare Sir Ken

Kenshin sighed

Kenshin: This one is sorry but it is hard to get rid off a habit, that it is

Kaoru hit Kenshin on the head with her fist

Kaoru: Do it Kenshin, now it's your turn

Kenshin: Sano, truth or dare?

Sano: Bring on the dare Kenshin

Kenshin thought and shrugged

Kenshin: Go without a fish bone for a day

Sano blinked but spit out the fish bone and instead put a toothpick in his mouth

Sano: Alright Little Missy, Truth or Dare

Kaoru: Dare

Sano: Spar with Kenshin

Kenshin removed his sword and looked at it, then at Kaoru's bokken and was about to speak

Kenshin: Sanosuke, I cannot fight Kaoru, for she has a bokken and I

Sanosuke: yeah yeah, you have a reverse blade, it won't kill her. And besides you fought Yahiko once before didn't you?

Kaoru grabbed Kenshin by the collar and dragged him off

Kaoru: Are you ready Kenshin?

Kenshin nodded, he really did not wish to hurt the woman he loved. If there was any moment in time he would refuse though he took on the dare and was regretfully fulfilling it.

Kenshin waited and Kaoru charged the battle ended almost to soon as Kenshin continued to block Kaoru's many swings. Eventually Kenshin hit Kaoru's side and she fell holding where Kenshin had hit her.

Kenshin: Are you alright Kaoru?

Kaoru: I'm fine Kenshin

Kenshin: Now Yahiko, Truth or Dare?

Yahiko: Dare

Kenshin: I dare you to drink some saki

Yahiko blinked as saki appeared

Yahiko: alright

He poured some and drank it though he couldn't stop eventually Misao took it away

Yahiko: Hic…Misao, truth or dare?...hic

Misao: Dare

Yahiko: I dare you to…hic…run around in a circle three times yelling, I love pink penguins

Misao got ready and began to run

Misao: I love pink penguins, I love pink penguins, I love pink penguins

Misao jumped and landed back in her spot and smile only to see Yahiko pass out, she pulled out a marker and began to draw on his face while saying

Misao: Himura, kiss Miss Kaoru

The two blushed as their faces turned a crimson red. The two slowly leaned in and kissed before pulling apart

Misao pulled away from Yahiko and smiled, the two were so cute together it was amazing. Kenshin got up and stretched

Kenshin: I think I'll go make some food

With that Kenshin walked away Aoshi's eyes fixed on Kaoru in thought

There we go, after a long while I have finally updated. Who will Kenshin pick next? What will they choose? Thus until chapter 17. See ya


	17. Yumi Enters the Game!

Wow has it been awhile….I knew it would be awhile but not this long ' sorry about not updating I haven't really been able to think of truth or dares. I think that this'll be a shorter chapter then the rest. This'll probably be just another intro part.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

Yumi blinked as she stood before the Aoiya.

Yumi: so this is it…

Yumi blinked when she saw a group of people head inside

Yumi: this is where Battousai and that girl said to meet them

She looked down a sad look in her eyes

Yumi: Truth or Dare, it's been awhile since I've played that game, Lord Shishio would most likely find it pathetic though I will at least go and see them

The woman began to walk once again. Eventually reaching the enterance she looked around

Yumi: hello?

She called in and looked around

Yumi: Battousai…

Suddenly there came a small oro and the red headed Kenshin appeared

Kenshin: Ah, welcome Miss Yumi, I was wondering when you would decide to come

Kenshin's voice was happy and cheerful a different one then Yumi had heard from him previously

Yumi: Yes, well I did say I would come though I never said when

Kenshin smiled at her

Kenshin: That's why I said I was wondering when you would be coming

Yumi was about to say something when Misao appeared

Misao: Hey Himura, what's taking you so long?

It was then that the 16 year old ninja saw Yumi

Misao: Oh sorry

Misao looked away a little and Kenshin led Yumi over to Misao then they walked over to where the others were. Sano blinked when he spotted Yumi

Sano: hmmm, hey it's you

He looked at Yumi

Sano: I thought you were dead…

Yumi glared at Sano

Yumi: Uh, how dare you, I have a name and no I am not dead!

Kenshin looked at Sano for a moment and gave a nervous smile

Kneshin: This is Miss Yumi, she was very brave back in the battle against Shishio, she protected him when this one was going to kill him

Misao: Protected him, you protected that bandaged man who was trying to destroy Kyoto?

She looked at Yumi in shock and Yumi looked back at Misao

Yumi: I protected Lord Shishio because I loved him

Misao's anger died and she became even more shocked

Kenshin: Well then, we should finish eating and continue our game that we should

He looked at the others who besides Sano and Aoshi went back to eating, when Yumi saw Aoshi she blinked. His eyes were different then when she had last seen them, the purple haired woman looked away avoiding his gaze when he looked at her, eventually Aoshi went back to eating as well.

Kenshin: Would you like something to eat as well Miss Yumi?

Yumi shook her head and looked away

Yumi: I've already eaten, though I accept the offer Battousai

Kenshin: Please Miss Yumi, you really only need to call me Kenshin. This one no longer wishes to be referred to as Battousai

Yumi looked at him

Yumi: Sorry Battousai but that name is going to live with you

Kaoru glared at Yumi gripping her chopsticks tightly in anger

Yumi: Anyway, hurry and eat, playing this Truth or Dare with you people sounds interesting

Aoshi looked at Yumi

Aoshi: You do not have the right in order to tell us what to do, we will eat as quickly or as slowly as we want

Yumi let out a hmph

Okina: Ahh Yumi, please let me show you where the others are going to be

Wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to his side to escort her only to be slapped

Yumi: Don't touch me, only Lord Shishio is allowed to touch me

Yahiko and Sano: Yeah but now he's dead

The two said that quietly so Yumi wouldn't hear, though Kaoru did and she hit them both with great strength.

Kaoru: You two be quiet

She looked at Yumi and smiled

Kaoru: We'll be playing outside the Aoi-ya Miss Yumi, here we can walk and wait for the others outside

The two began to leave and Okina sighed, another beautiful woman gone

Kenshin: We should hurry and eat that we should

Kenshin said before turning to look at Yahiko who was taunting Riousai, his eyes narrowed when he saw Aoshi's cold ice blue eyes looking at Kaoru's disappearing figure. However the red haired rurouni merely shrugged it off and finished the lunch, the others completed soon as well and they headed outside where they found Kaoru and Yumi talking

Kaoru: Well finally, now let's continue…Kenshin it was your turn wasn't it?

Kenshin nodded: Yes it was Miss Kaoru

Kenshin looked around trying to find someone to choose

* * *

I'm really really really really sorry about the long update everyone, I'll be better now that I'm back in the writing mood. I give you all permission to yell and critize me for not updating sooner, though now to continue: Who's Kenshin going to ask? What's his question, truth or dare? You decide what's going to happen

Who you want to ask the question

What the question is

And whom the question is for

Thus until chapter 18

Review


	18. Announcement

Announcement

Alright everyone I know it's been awhile and all the chapters have been long. Some funny, some serious, and some just plain OOC. I'm afraid to say that I have run out of truth and dares for everyone, so there will only be about 2 more chapters until the end. Just a heads up warning, also if anyone has any ideas on how to get rid of Yumi since it was to big of a mistake to bring her in as soon as I'm out and ready to finish it then I'm open to all ideas.


End file.
